It Runs In the Family
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The Apple siblings take after their parents in more ways than one especially when it comes to finding true love. But when someone from their parents' past comes back to take revenge on them, can they prove their loves are stronger? SugarMac, AppleSpike, and Pipbloom.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: The song featured in this chapter is the end credit version of**_ **Now and Forever _from_ Pebble and the Penguin _sung by Barry Manilow and Sheena Easton. I started this fanfiction shortly after the airing of The Perfect Pear and I was waiting to make sure I had a good storyline going, now that I think I do it, here's the first two chapters and let me know what you think._**

* * *

Applejack kept staring at her ring that was around her neck. For the ring symbolized her engagement to one of her bestest friends as well as being the love of her life that neither of them knew until one fateful day…

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Spike the Dragon left the Castle of Friendship one afternoon to run errands for Twilight who was busy with Starlight. He went into the marketplace and as he was shopping he noticed the Apples' vendor was running more slow than usual. He went over to find Applejack looking upset as she slowly handed over a bag of apples to a customer. She uttered in an emotionless tone that would rival Maud Pie.

"Here you go, have a nice day…"

When the customer left she sighed sadly.

Spike went over in concern, saying, "AJ? You okay?"

Applejack looked up and replied, "Oh, Spike, I didn't see ya there. Which is pretty dumb on my part given how much you've grown in these last few years…"

"Well, thanks, but I couldn't help noticing how upset you look just now."

She shook her head, "Nothing you have to be concern about."

"But it is my concern when one of my friends is feeling sad and I should try to cheer her up."

She made a slight chuckle, "You've been hanging around Pinkie too long."

He shrugged, "What can I say? I've been around her and the rest of you for a long time now that I've pick up on your guys' habits."

She sighed again, "Well, I have to get back to selling these apples before the marketplace closes."

Spike slightly frowned, "AJ… I'm worried about you; won't you please tell me what's wrong?"

Applejack stared into his pleading green eyes, they were hard to ignore given she always found those eyes adorable for as long she known Spike. With a sigh of defeat, she admitted.

"Today… is the anniversary of my parents' death…"

His eyes widen in shock as she somberly looked down. There was silence between them before he uttered out, "I'm sorry…"

Applejack said quietly, "It's not your doin'…" she went back to work but he could tell her heart wasn't in it.

He slowly said, "AJ… You don't have to pretend everything's okay when clearly it's not…"

She looked at him and firmly stated, "I have gone through this before, so I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise."

"But you're feeling this pain by yourself… Something tells me you kept this to yourself for so long that you truly believe that you can handle it."

"It's because I can…" but she sounded unsure.

"Does Big Mac, Apple Bloom, or Granny know you do this?"

"Of course not. I have to stay strong for them so they can be strong on this day too…"

He shook his head in pity, "Applejack… As much as you can hide it, the truth is this day causes a lot of pain to you… And I think you should share that pain with someone…"

She scoffed, "Like who? Who could possibly understand what I'm goin' through…? And don't you dare say our friends. Because they won't."

"You're right, they wouldn't."

She stared at him in shock.

He continued, "If anyone's going to understand, it's me…"

Her mouth went slightly ajar.

"I never knew my parents. I was given to Twilight as an egg, and she raised me. But as happy as I am living with Twilight, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have an actual family for myself. To have parents and siblings like the rest of you. I'm the only one of my kind living in a world full of ponies. It may not show much, but it does get pretty lonely…" he faced her to see her reaction and to his surprise, he saw she was crying.

She sobbed, "Spike… I never realized… Here I am concern with how I'm feelin' when I should have realized that you have it far worst… I at least knew my parents, if only for a short time… but you… you…"

Spike took hold her as she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back as he told her gently, "It's okay… it's okay… I accepted a long time ago that I was more pony then dragon anyway… It's just wishful thinking that I have a family like everyone else."

She looked up with tear-stain eyes and a small smirk on her face, "Now look whose pretending everything's okay when clearly it's not…"

He vaguely chuckled, "Okay, you got me…"

That made her release a pitiful laugh.

He then asked, "If I can't cheer you up, can I least share my pain with yours?"

Applejack tightly embraced him while telling him, "Spike, I would like nothing better…"

They held on to each other as they let their tears flow.

In the days that followed, they started hanging out more. Spike would help around the farm whenever Twilight was too busy with her duties and Starlight. And Applejack helped with his errands whenever he came into the marketplace, and fought with vendors to give him the best prices. When they took breaks on the farm, they ate together and talked for long periods of time. In those moments, they realized how much they had in common after all and started growing an attraction toward the other. That eventually made them confessed their love for each other.

Then on one special day, Spike took her out to the orchards and into the very spot her parents exchanged vows. Applejack was surprised he would take her here as she gazed up to the two trees that entwined to make a heart.

Then suddenly he got down in one knee and pulled out a single emerald ring!

"Will you marry me, Applejack?" he asked with tenderness.

She stunned at first before proclaiming, "Yes!"

* * *

That had been over two months ago, but she still couldn't get over the fact that Spike proposed her and now they were about to get married!

A voice teasingly said, "You know, if you keep starin' at that ring, ponies are goin' to think something's wrong with you."

She turned to the source that was her fifteen-year-old sister Apple Bloom as she smirked at her.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "They can think whatever they like, but this ring will forever mean something special to me…"

AB cheekily replied, "Like how the love of your life had been standing in front of ya all this time?"

Applejack stated, "As a matter of fact, yes."

Sugar Belle, their sister-in-law joined them then at the kitchen table, "I remembered when Mac proposed. I couldn't get over it either that I was about to marry the stallion of my dreams."

Apple Bloom sighed, "I can't wait for the day I get married…"

AJ humorously scolded, "Now sugar cube, let's not get ahead of ourselves… You're only fifteen after all and you've just started dating. By the way, when are you leavin' tonight for the movies?"

"Right after dinner, Pip's goin' pick me up."

Sugar Belle questioned, "Pip? But I thought you were seeing Tender Taps."

Apple Bloom sighed sadly, "I was, but… it didn't work out so we broke up. Then I came across Pip and we been goin' out these last few weeks."

Applejack inquired, "And how's that been working out for ya?"

Bloom smiled bright, "Not bad! We've been talkin' a lot and really enjoyin' each other's company!" she sighed lovingly with hearts popping up all around her, "It's been the best few weeks of our lives…"

Applejack and Sugar Belle exchanged knowing looks. Before the unicorn said, "I better get going, I'd promised I'd meet Mac for a picnic lunch." she giggled like a school filly.

Applejack smirked, "You do that now, and tell him I'll be working my shift a little late, because I'm meetin' with Rarity to fit for my dress."

Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Ooh! Can I come too?! I want to see what my big sis is goin' wear on her special day."

The older cowgirl rubbed her sis's head with a chuckle, "Oh, alright."

"Yippee!"

* * *

Sugar Belle levitated the basket in front of her as she spotted her husband setting up a picnic blanket next to a pear tree and an apple tree entwining in the shape of a heart. Ever since Big Mac told her about his parents' love story she was just so awestruck by the whole thing. To Sugar, those trees were the symbol of everlasting love.

Big Mac saw her and waved her over.

She beamed as she approached him, "Hi, honey."

"Darlin'." he said.

She giggled as she levitated the basket down. Then she used her magic to open the basket and levitated the food and plates out as they set themselves on the blanket.

"I love it when you do that." he smiled.

She giggled again as she set herself down and he followed. As they began to eat, Sugar Belle told her husband how his sisters were being starry-eyed recently. She inquired, "Were we ever like that?"

The stallion replied, "Eeyup."

Sugar asked, "But are we still like that? We've been married for about a year now. Are we still that much in love with each other?"

Mac stated with a smile, "I know we are."

"How can you be sure?"

He pondered on it before he looked at the tree and gazed down to where the rock was below it. He grinned and declared, "I'm as sure as this stone is attached to these trees… Where it always will be… Now and forever…" he started to sing, " _One perfect moment… Just one humble stone… But oh, what a stone can do… It means that I have one love forever… And one love alone! A now and forever with you…"_

Sugar Belle sang back, _"Now and forever… As sure as the snow… As long as the ocean roars…"_

They both sang _, "I'll love you in a way that I'll never… Begin to outgrow… I'll now and forever be yours…_

He sung, _"From this blessed day…"_

She sung _, "From this blessed day…"_

 _"_ _For this whole life through…"_

 _"_ _All this whole life through…"_

 _"_ _Started when we said…"_

They both sang, _""I do"! Forever and ever and ever…"_

He sang _, "Now and forever… Just one humble stone…"_

She sung, " _But oh, what a stone can do! It means that I have one love forever... "_

They vocalized, " _And one love alone! A now and forever…"_

He sung out, _"With you!"_

She sings, " _From this blessed day…"_

He sang back, " _From this blessed day…_

 _"_ _All this whole life through…"_

 _"_ _For this whole life through…"_

 _"_ _Started when we said…"_

They recited, " _"I do"! Forever and ever and ever…"_

She intoned, " _Now and forever…"_

He sung, _"Now and forever…"_

 _"_ _As sure as the snow… As long as the ocean's blue…"_

They both sang, " _I'll love you in a way that I'll never… Begin to outgrow… A now and forever and ever… And ever and ever and ever… And ever and ever with you…!_

He finished, " _Now and forever!"_

She finished too, " _Now and forever!"_

They leaned in to rubbed noses before kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Song featured:_** **Wicked Always Wins** _ **from Once Upon the Time, the musical episode.**_

* * *

Applejack was on top of the platform as Rarity fitted her into a simple white dress.

Rarity wore her work glasses as she used her magic to carefully pin the dress and complained, "Oh, I do so wish you would let me do more with it… It just looks so drab the way it is now…"

"Come on, Rare, you know I don't go for those fancy frou-frou designs. Besides, I like how you made it simple and it's very practical too since the wedding will be at Sweet Apple Acres. Can't very well move in an expensive-lookin' dress if it's just goin' get dirty in the end."

Rarity sighed, "That would indeed be correct."

Apple Bloom pointed, "Besides, our mom didn't have a weddin' dress, so it's a good thing that you're wearin' one at all!"

Rarity gasped, "You never told me that! Your mother _never_ had a wedding dress?! How sad!" tears welled in her eyes.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "It's not like she had the time to. Pa had already set up the wedding and Ma was goin' have to move to Vanhoover the next day. They had to be quick about it."

"At least let me do your hair so it will be absolutely gorgeous!" the unicorn proclaimed.

Applejack sighed in defeat, "Oh, fine. Just don't overdo it, for my sake."

Rarity slightly chuckled, "Pinkie-promise." she finished putting in the last pin and exclaimed, "There! Now all I need is to do is make the finishing touches and it'll be all ready when you say your 'I dos' to Spikey Wikey!"

AJ glared, "And why may I ask do you still call him that? He's a little old for that now, you know…"

Rarity rolled her eyes this time, "Really, Applejack, you're just paranoid because I used that name all the time when he still had that crush on me."

Apple Bloom nodded, "She's got a point there."

Applejack sighed, "Sorry, it's just… I rather not think about the times he practically worshipped the ground you walked on. I know that was before I gained feelings toward him but the thought of him goin' back to you…" she shook her head.

Rarity put a comforting hoof around her friend, "Darling, you have nothing to worry about… Spikey and I agreed we were friends first and foremost shortly before you two started to date. You know his feelings toward me diminished when he started to grow up more. I was his past, _you_ are his future…" she brightly smiled.

Applejack gawked at the fashionista and uttered, "Rarity… that's one of the most beautiful things you have ever told me…" she embraced her friend.

"Think nothing of it, darling, I only want to see two of my dearest friends get their happily-ever-after…" she grumbled, "Unlike me…"

The cowgirl faced her, "Hey, he will come… and if he doesn't, then you can bet your entire collection of gems that I would find him and drag him by his ear just to see you."

Rarity giggled, "Applejack, you truly are a diamond in the rough."

They laughed until Spike came into the shop asking, "AJ, are you here?"

Rarity shrieked and moved herself in front of Applejack as she blocked Spike's view of Applejack's gown and Apple Bloom helped. The unicorn yelled, "Spike! You know it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress!"

Spike quickly used his claws to cover his eyes and proclaimed, "Shoot! Sorry, AJ… When I stopped by the farm to ask where you were, Sugar Belle just told me that you would be at Rarity's. I didn't think you would be actually trying on your dress today!"

Applejack chuckled, "It's okay, Spike. Mistakes happen."

Rarity mentioned, "But I must insist you wait outside until after I get the dress back."

Spike said, "Or Applejack can just meet me at Sugar Cube Corner. That's the reason I came looking for her, I need her opinion on the Cakes' wedding cake for us."

Applejack stated, "I'll be there."

With his eyes still covered, he smiled, "I love you…"

She smiled back, "I love ya too…"

Apple Bloom volunteered, "I'll help you out, Spike." she helped the dragon out of the boutique and he was able to see again.

"Thanks Apple Bloom."

"Hey, what's a future sister-in-law for?" she smirked.

He chuckled, "That's true. And I'm very honored that I get have you for a sister."

AB nudged him playfully and in turn he rubbed her head making her red mane be ruffled.

"Hey! I got to keep my mane perfect for tonight!"

"Let me guess: a date?" he inquired teasingly.

"Yup! Pip's taking me to the movies." she sighed lovingly.

"Good for him." Spike said in approval before he started going, "I'll see you around."

* * *

When Applejack came into Sugar Cube Corner she found Spike waiting by a table and sat down next to him.

"I hope I didn't bring bad luck on us just now." he admitted guiltily.

AJ shook her head while saying, "You did nothing of the sort. Besides it's just an old mares' tale anyway, when we're married we are going to make our own luck."

Spike was comforted by that as he took her hoof and grasped it.

Mrs. Cake then came up to them and declared, "And there's the happy couple now! So, ready to see what Mr. Cake and I whipped up for your special day?" she led them into the kitchen where Mr. Cake was standing on top of a ladder putting the finishing touches on a large five-layer cake with gems and apple slices around the rims.

Both Spike and Applejack gapped at the delectable pastry.

Mrs. Cake pointed, "If it's not good enough we can always make it better."

Applejack addressed her, "No! I mean: no, that won't be necessary, mainly because it's perfect the way it is but are you sure that you're okay with this?"

The baker said, "Why Applejack, it would be my honor… After all, your mother was my best friend, it's only fair that I make sure her daughter gets the best there is on her wedding day."

Applejack's eyes started to well-up with tears, "Mrs. Cake… Thank you…"

"Don't mention it, dear." she smiled.

Spike put a claw around his fiancée as he told the Cakes, "This is really great, thank you so much for making it."

Mr. Cake proclaimed as he climbed down, "It was our pleasure."

Just then Burnt Oak came in with some firewood as he said, "Got more wood for your ovens, Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

Mrs. Cake told him, "Thanks Burnt Oak, just set them by the stove."

When he did, he spotted Applejack and told her, "And I hear congratulations are in order for you."

She blushed and chuckled, "I reckon so…"

Burnt Oak gave a sad smile, "Your dad would have been mighty proud of you…"

The tears welled in her eyes again, and asked, "You really think so?"

"Sure would have… He would have wanted you to marry for love…"

Mrs. Cake added, "I must agree and I know your mother would have wanted it too…"

"Oh, my…" she sniffled.

Spike rubbed her back, letting her have this moment.

Burnt Oak continued, "Yes, he would have made sure you were happy with your choice and if he were here you can bet that he would have walked you down that aisle…"

The tears escaped faster then she could stop them. She told him, "Thank you. That means a lot to hear that…" Mrs. Cake offered her a tissue that she graciously accepted.

"Ready to head on home?" Spike asked his beloved.

"Yes…" she nodded.

He escorted her out as they said their farewells to the Cakes and Burnt Oak. Once the couple was out of sight, Mrs. Cake said to Burnt Oak.

"Do you think that Pear Butter and Bright Mac would have been shocked that their daughter fell in love with a dragon?"

Burnt replied, "Nah… Something tells me that they would have laughed it off. After all, they were from two different fruit families so it wouldn't have mattered that their little girl fell in love with a different species."

"Ooh, good point."

By then a five-year-old Pumpkin Cake came into the room holding a photo album, "Hey, Mom, whose this?" she holded up the album showing an old class photo of Mrs. Cake with her classmates including Bright Mac, Burnt Oak, and Pear Butter as she wore her mane back. Pumpkin however was pointing to a unicorn filly with a deep purple coat and dark mane that was right next to Mrs. Cake and Pear Butter.

Mrs. Cake told her daughter, "That was an old school friend of mine and Pear Butter's. Her name was Sour Grape. But Sour wasn't anything like her name, in fact she was one of sweetest ponies you would meet."

Mr. Cake inquired, "What happen to her?"

His wife shrugged, "We're not really sure. One day shortly after Pear Butter and Bright Mac's wedding she just disappeared."

Burnt Oak mentioned, "You know, I seem to recall that Sour Grape had a crush on Bright Mac."

Mrs. Cake nodded, "Oh, she did, it was fairly obvious. But as we grew older she didn't express on it so much and stuck to me and Pear Butter like glue. Which is why it was so strange she disappeared. She didn't even say goodbye to us."

Burnt pointed, "I guess we'll never know what happen to her…"

* * *

In a mountain cave, was a living area with all sorts of stuff including different mirrors that went around the cavern. In the middle of the room was a large bubbling cauldron. Beside it was a deep purple unicorn with a curved horn and had shriveled up grapes for a cutie mark. She exclaimed as she magically put in vials of potions.

"Finally! After all these years I can finally go back and take my revenge!" She began to sing, " _Finally, the moment I was hoping would come… The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one… There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling… The pain I knew when Bright Mac turned his back on my heart… At last will be Pear Butter's when her life falls apart… Suddenly the future's looking more appealing… Once I was filled with rage… Now I enjoy the ride… It's so electrifying… Watching all their dreams denied…_

 _"Oh, I will fly into tomorrow… My friend full of sorrow… Finally paying for her sins… I'll smile, all the while she is crying… Inside she's slowly dying… Learning wicked always wins… Oh, evil may be powerful… But wicked always wins… If Pear Butter could see me now, she would ache with regret… 'Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets… She went and made Mac her husband, and my blood boiled!_

 _"But that's all history… Time they all understood… What they call "green with envy"… I just call "looking good"… Oh, I will fly into tomorrow… My friend full of sorrow… Finally paying for his sins… No strife, his life was so enchanted… He took it all for granted… Now he'll dream all could-have-beens… Oh, evil may be powerful… But wicked always…_

She looked at the bubbling cauldron again and stated, "It's almost done… it just needs one last thing…" she summoned a red potion and poured it as she continued to sing.

 _"I'll give them a magic gift to bring the Apples down… When their whole lives fall apart, I'll swoop right into town… When they learn this spell was mine… Oh, Pear will see she should've chosen me… So I will fly into tomorrow… Delighting in their sorrow… As a better day begins… This time nobody's gonna stop me… No evil's gonna top me… Oh, wicked always wins… their happy ending will be mine… 'Cause wicked always wins!"_

When she finished she turned to her mirrors and casted a spell as she said, "Show me Bright Mac and Pear Butter!" but when the mirrors did nothing she frowned and commanded, "Show me Chiffon Swirl!" this time the mirror did as she said and showed Mrs. Cake going over her photo album with Burnt Oak. Sour Grape clicked her tongue, "My, Chiffon, you've certainly have changed quite bit in these past years. You too Burnt Oak. So the mirrors let me see you but they wouldn't let me see Pear Butter and Bright Mac… why…?" but her answer became clear the minute Mrs. Cake said sadly.

"I sure wish they were here with us still…"

Burnt nodded somberly, "So do I… I loved Mac as a brother."

"And Pear Butter was like my sister… They were amazing ponies…"

"And they always will be, as long as we remember them and tell their story to inspire others…"

Sour Grape's eyes widen in shock before she let out a screech, "THEY'RE DEAD?! WHAT?!" in a rage she blasted a table and a couple of other things before she menacingly looked at the mirror and slowly said, "How dare they leave this world without me exacting my revenge… They will pay dearly… The question is how can I do that…?" then she heard what Mrs. Cake said next.

"I'm glad we were able to tell their story to their children… If anyone deserved to know it was them…"

Burnt agreed, "Absolutely."

Sour Grape uttered, " _Children_? As in… more than one?!" she told the mirrors, "Quick, show me Bright Mac and Pear Butter's children!" The mirrors complied with her wishes and Big Mac, Applejack, and Apple Bloom showed up in separate mirrors.

"So… these are their children… I certainly can see a strong resemblance to Bright Mac with just a hint of Pear Butter…" she slowly smirked, "Well then… looks like I have a new target and it'll be even better then what my original plan was! Revenge on Bright Mac and Pear Butter would have been wonderful but to take revenge upon their children will be more delicious!"

She cackled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Songs featured:**_ _ **As Long as You're Mine from Wicked, Am I Feeling Love? from The Thief and the Clobber, and Love Doesn't Stand a Chance from Once Upon a Time, the musical episode.**_

* * *

Applejack and Spike sat on top on one of Sweet Apple Acres hillsides. They were watching Celestia's sun going down.

Applejack sighed in content as she leaned onto her dragon.

Spike smiled at the sight as he commented, "Glad to see you're feeling better now…"

Applejack smiled back and replied, "All because of you sugar cube… You being here has made everything feel so right…" When the sun went down, Luna's moon came up then and she started to sing, " _Kiss me too fiercely… Hold me too tight… I need help believing, you're with me tonight… My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you… With you wanting me… And just for this moment! As long as you're mine… I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline… And if it turns out… It's over too fast… I'll make every last moment last… As long as you're mine…_

He sang back, " _Maybe I'm brainless… Maybe I'm wise… But you've got me seeing through different eyes… Somehow I've fallen under your spell… And somehow I'm feeling… it's "up" that I fell!"_

They both sung, " _Every moment… As long as you're mine… I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!"_

He vocalized, " _Say there's no future for us as a pair…"_

They finished, " _And though… I may know… I don't care! Just for this moment… As long as you're mine… Come be how you want to… and see how bright we shine… Borrow the moonlight… Until it is through… And know I'll be here holding you… As long as you're mine…"_

They leaned in for a longing kiss.

When they broke apart, Applejack said, "Well, I better get goin'. Big Mac and Apple Bloom will need me to set up for dinner."

Spike mentioned, "And Twilight will be expecting me…" he kissed her forehead, "I love you…"

"And I love you…" she smiled.

He slowly departed from her as they lingered to look at each other one last time. When he disappeared down the hill, she headed straight for the farmhouse.

* * *

When dinner was over with, Apple Bloom started to get ready. Applejack and Sugar Belle shortly joined her.

AB inquired, "Do you think I should wear my mane up or down?" she fiddled with her hair while looking in the mirror.

Applejack replied, "Whatever you choose sugar cube, I'm sure Pip will like it."

Sugar smirked, "He'd be a fool not to."

"You two are the best, thanks." she hugged them.

Mac's voice called from downstairs, "Apple Bloom! Yer date's here!"

She called back, "I'll be there!" she began to rush as she brushed her mane down.

Downstairs, Big Mac eyed Pip-who has grown to be quite robust thanks to puberty as he was no longer that small colt no bigger than bread box-and stated, "Remember, you bring her back around 10 or else I won't you let you date her for a month!"

Pip gulped and held his hooves up, "I'll bring her back on time! I swear!"

Seemingly pleased with that answer, Big Mac relaxed just as Apple Bloom came down looking like a vision. Pip smiled when seeing her and she returned it. Applejack and Sugar Belle came down then seeing the two lovebirds. Then Pip inquired, "Ready to go?"

AB beamed, "I'm always ready when you are."

He held his hoof out and she took it as they made their way out with Applejack calling out, "Have fun you two!"

Sugar Belle added, "And be safe!"

Once they were down the road heading toward town, Pip sighed in relief. Apple Bloom smirked, "Big Mac being overprotective again?"

"I respect his concerns but does he have to make it seem like he's threatening?"

Apple Bloom pointed, "He just wants to make sure I don't get hurt. You know that Tender and I had a bad break-up and I was cryin' my eyes out for days."

Pip sighed, "Yeah… I do remember that… It's a miracle you even looked my way after how wonderful Tender Taps was to you…"

"He was wonderful… but so are you…" she smiled warmly at him.

His eyes widen till he gazed at her lovingly.

* * *

They returned to the farmhouse once the movie was over and they said their heartfelt good nights and slowly lingered from each other as she went back inside.

She quickly went up to her room to watch him from her window. He saw her and waved to her. She returned the wave before he went. She sighed happily before she started to sing, " _I close my eyes and see his eyes… So soft and warm and clear…"_

He sang as he headed back to his home, " _I dream awake of holding her… I dream that she's right here…"_

 _"_ _I sense in all his silences… More than his words could say…"_

 _"_ _Don't fight your feelings says my heart… A heart I will obey…"_

They sang, _"Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love…? Can it really be happening to me…? Am I feeling love?"_

He sang _, "For sure a most unlikely match… Implausible and strange…"_

She sings _, "But one it seems my heart and I refuse to rearrange…"_

They finished, " _Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love? Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love…?"_

Apple Bloom sighed happily as she twirled around the room and landed on her bed in content.

* * *

Sour Grape was fuming at the young filly's face with it being so blissful and full of love. She turned away from the mirror and ordered to her other mirrors, "Show me their loves."

On cue, images of Sugar Belle, Spike, and Pip showed up. Sugar Belle was exchanging a kiss with Big Mac before going to bed. Spike was in bed writing in his scrapbook with pictures of him and Applejack from their dates and from when he was still a small dragon as they hung out together. Then there was Pip, who got back home and looked at a picture of Apple Bloom on his desk and blew a tiny kiss to it before heading into bed.

Sour couldn't take anymore mush and shouted, "Enough!" the mirrors blacked out and Sour muttered bitterly, "It's their parents all over again… They were an Apple and a Pear, now with their children it's a unicorn and an earth pony, a pony and a dragon, and a pony and a pinto. Like parents, like children…" suddenly she gave out a wicked grin and began to sing.

" _Mirror, mirror could not be clearer… That love is a waste of time… I'm here to tell you with love's magic spell, you cannot match the power of mine… Once I loved and once I learned… Love is weakness, love will leave you burned… Down with love, down with hope… Don't need blind faith to cope… Or inspiring songs in my heart!_

" _Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds… Love at times can entrance… But love doesn't stand a chance… Love doesn't stand a chance! Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer… For me to enact my curse… Those happy feelings that send them reeling… Will soon become the reverse! Down with love, down with hope… Don't need blind faith to cope… Or inspiring songs in my heart! Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds… Love at times can entrance… But love doesn't stand a chance… Love doesn't stand a chance!_

She took out a photo of Bright Mac and Pear Butter and ripped it in half as she kept on singing.

 _"_ _Stole my shot at one true love, that's what they did to me… Now they're gonna wish… They never ever knew me! Down with love, down with dreams… Down with goodness's schemes… Gonna rip the song right from their hearts… Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds… Watch my curse kill romance… Oh, love doesn't stand a chance… No, no, love doesn't stand a chance!"_

She went to the cauldron and magically scooped up the potion in a vial as she said, "There… it is finally done. Now it's time for me to go back to Ponyville and meet the children of Bright Mac and Pear Butter…" her eyes gave off a menacing look.

* * *

It was just another bright sunny morning in Ponyville as the townsponies went about their day. But it was not such an ordinary day for the Elements of Harmony as five of them were called by the map. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie saw their cutie marks were on the other side of Equestria. While Applejack, Spike, and Starlight watched on the side.

Twilight mentioned, "I gotta say it is strange how only the five of us are called instead of the six of us."

Rarity suggested, "Maybe the map knows that Applejack can't leave given she has millions of things to do before the wedding."

Spike spoke up, "But I could've taken care of it while she was away."

Rarity shook her head, "But it's too much for one person to do, Spikey."

Pinkie piped up, "It's true! I still need a menu of what I'm serving at the reception! Applejack, you said you would get that to me!"

AJ pointed out, "I'm workin' on it, Pinkie, but between my chores and helping Big Mac around the farm I've been busy."

Rarity motioned, "See? She is much too occupied to go on a map mission!"

Twilight said, "We'll never really know why the map summoned us and not Applejack, the map does what it does and there's nothing we can do about it."

There were agreements around the table.

Within minutes, the girls were ready to go as they started boarding the train with Starlight, Spike, and Applejack standing on the platform wishing them luck. Twilight had finished giving instructions to Starlight before turning to the engaged couple.

"I'm sure we'll be back long before the wedding."

Applejack assured her, "Don't worry about it, sugar cube, you go and do what you have to do while Spike and I do what we have to do to get things ready."

Spike nodded with a smile, "Right, so all the planning should be done by the time you get back."

Twilight smiled back, "I'm sure it will." she quickly gave them both a hug and whispered, "I'm so proud of you two. I hope you'll have all the happiness in the world."

Spike and Applejack glanced at each other with a knowing smile and uttered thanks to their friend. When the alicorn let go she joined the others on the train just before it started moving and they waved away with the trio in the station waving back before the train disappeared on the horizon.

Starlight told her companions, "Well, time for me to head back to the castle, let me know if you need anything!" she went off.

The couple faced each other with a smirk.

Spike started, "So… Doing anything tonight…?"

She replied, "Hm… You know… I don't. You?"

Spike slowly moved to take her hoof and gently shifted her to him as he smoothly answered, "As a matter of fact, I have an entire evening to spend with the most beautiful pony in all of ponykind…"

She playfully asked as she wrapped her hooves around his neck, "Oh? And who is this beautiful pony in all ponykind?"

He gave a throaty chuckle, "Who else? It's you…"

They moved in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Apple Bloom and Pip walked down the streets of Ponyville before stopping in Sugar Cube Corner where they took their seats. They sat close together not letting the other out of their sights.

Mrs. Cake had noticed their stare-fest and shook her head in amusement, thinking, _Like mother, like daughter…_ She could remember the days of when Pear Butter and Bright Mac would sit together at a table and could not stop staring at each other. Naturally once she found out about them dating they were more open about their relationship toward her and in turn she would help them by warning them if their parents were close by.

Then getting back to the business at hoof, she approached them and inquired, "And what can I do for you two this afternoon?" there was a pause and she could see that the two lovebirds were still staring lovingly at the other that she had to clear her throat really loudly to get them to come out it.

Apple Bloom had heard her and broke out the trance first, "Oh! Mrs. Cake! Sorry, we didn't see you there."

The baker merely chuckled, "That's alright, I wouldn't expect anything less from a daughter of my oldest friend…"

AB giggled, "I guess Mom was always lovey-dovey whenever Dad was around, right?"

Mrs. Cake replied with a grin, "Oh, she was."

Pip commented, "I still can't believe they fell in love while their families were fighting like that."

The older mare nodded, "It sure surprised me," she addressed Apple Bloom, "I knew your parents were on good terms but I never knew how good… And shortly after I found out about their relationship, they relied on me to make sure that their parents didn't find them why I can remember them sitting at this very table having a milkshake together when I spotted your grandfather about to come in that I told them to duck under the table and I recall the exact words they exchanged…"

* * *

Bright Mac and Pear Butter kept still under the table as they watched Grand Pear making an order at the counter. Mac turned to his beloved and uttered bitterly.

"I'm tired of all this… Our love shouldn't be hidden like this…"

Pear Butter gently took his hoof and calmly told him, "We knew it would be like this. But there's another thing you should know, in the shadows of Ponyville or any other town… and most importantly in my heart… I will always love you…"

Bright Mac smiled at her words and told her, "Well, you do look good in the dark."

She humorously shook her head, "You big goof…" she leaned in for a kiss and he did the same.

* * *

Apple Bloom sighed lovingly. She would never get tired of hearing how romantic her parents were.

Pip smiled at his marefriend and then asked Mrs. Cake, "What kind of milkshake did they have?"

She answered, "It was always the same, strawberry."

AB gaped, "Strawberry?!"

Mrs. Cake chuckled, "It's not as if they hated other fruits they had enough of that from their own families."

Pip nodded, "That makes sense."

"But I'll understand if you don't want the shake."

Apple Bloom shook her head, "No, go ahead and give us a strawberry milkshake, I'm curious now why my parents would be okay with drinking it."

Mrs. Cake proclaimed, "Coming right up!" she went into the kitchen.

Pip inquired, "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

AB smirked, "Come on, Pip, you know me better than that. I like trying new things. Besides, I remember getting a strawberry milkshake one time but never had the chance to try it given Cousin Babs took it just as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon took Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's shakes."

Pip shook his head, "It still truly amazes me to this day how you girls were able to change Diamond like that…"

Apple Bloom shook back, "We didn't change her, she changed herself. We just told her how to do it."

Mrs. Cake came back then declaring, "Here we are! One large strawberry milkshake, enjoy!" she set the glass full of sweetness down to them.

They eyed the two straws in the shake and together they sucked up the yummy treat; all the while looking at each other adoringly.

* * *

Sugar Belle was busy making apple creations in the farmhouse kitchen getting ready to sell them in the marketplace. She had finished making an apple pie when Big Mac came from behind her and cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked playfully.

Sugar had a small smile as she said, "Shining Armor."

"Guess again."

"Hmm… I give up, who is it?"

"Really Sugar Belle, you don't recognize your own husband's voice?"

She giggled as she turned around to face him, "It's hard to recognize it when you don't speak more than three sentences per day."

He smirked, "Well there's nothin' to say when I got a wife so in tuned to what I like…"

"I sure do…" she gave him bedroom eyes and wrapped her hooves around him, "Just like how you're in tuned to what I like…" recalling how he built her that pie stand in her bakery back when she was living in Our Town. That was the start of their courtship that eventually led to their marriage, making her the happiest mare in the world.

He inquired to her, "Is everything ready?"

Sugar Belle responded, "Yes, I just need this pie to cool down then we can place it in the wagon along with all these other delicious apple pastries."

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan, darlin'."

"That is honey." she pecked his cheek.

"Any other plans you've been thinkin' about?"

"Not really, it's all that there is today, and it'll be the same way tomorrow."

Mac pondered on that before giving off a warm smile as he wrapped a hoof around her and said, "Maybe there's a way we can change that."

Sugar looked at him with confusion and questioned, "What do you mean?"

He got serious, "Sugar Belle… I know we said we were gonna wait… but well… maybe we should reconsider and start raising a family of our own."

Sugar looked unsure as she replied, "Mac, you know I want kids, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet… I've seen from other ponies how stressful it can get and told me so yourself how hard it was raising Apple Bloom and that it's still hard."

Big Mac quickly responded, "I know I said that but I really think we're ready for this…"

Sugar Belle still looked uncertain as she requested, "Just give me a few days to think about it."

Mac seemed disappointed but his wife's happiness matter to him greatly and told her, "Okay." giving off a tiny smile.

Sugar nuzzled him, "Thanks honey, I really am lucky to have you."

His smile had widened with him telling her, "And I'm lucky to have you…"

* * *

Applejack and Spike were at the castle as Applejack exclaimed, "Look at this list Pinkie gave us before she left!" she handed him a long sheet of parchment.

Spike gave a low whistle, "And I thought Twilight's lists were long."

AJ said, "It's her way of making sure that we remember what to do in time for the weddin'."

He suggested, "Well, we could always elope to Las Pegasus."

She waved her hoof dismissively, "Oh no, we are not doin' that! I've been there once before and I never want to go back again!"

He chuckled, "I know that, besides your family and our friends wouldn't like it so much."

"You're darn right they wouldn't." she stated then she looked at the list again and sighed, "I just wish things could be more simple but we still have to decide what kind of floral arrangements we want, and we have to purchase our rings, and to top it off we still need to figure where we're goin' on our honeymoon!"

Spike mentioned, "On the plus side, at least we don't have to worry about getting music since you said Ra-Ra wrote to you that she would perform, and we're having Twilight officiating, the Cakes are taking care of the catering and Pinkie is handling the reception. Rarity is doing wardrobe for all of us not to mention she got Photo Finish to be the photographer."

Applejack sighed in relief, "Yeah, we're lucky to have friends that are makin' this easier for us." she looked at the list again, "Of course Pinkie did leave a huge selection of apple related foods in the list for us to decide for the reception and even the rehearsal dinner!"

Spike furrowed his brow and touched his chin in thought, "I feel like we're missing something… I know there was something we had to do in order to get married."

Starlight was walking by the room with a book magically in front of her when she overheard Spike and inquired, "Did you guys get your marriage license?"

Applejack let out a huge gasp and exclaimed, "The marriage license! I completely forgot about that!"

Spike motioned, "Quick, let's get over to city hall before they close for the day!" he started running out of the room, with his fiancée right behind him. They ran past Starlight and both shouted out, "Thanks Starlight!"

She called back, "No problem!"

* * *

Sour Grape-wearing a cloak- was wandering around the busy Ponyville marketplace with her thinking, _I see things haven't changed much other then there's now a castle with the new princess living there… But I could care less about that, my only goal is to see Bright Mac and Pear Butter's children suffer the same way I did once upon a time…_

Suddenly an orange earth mare and a purple dragon rushed by with them saying, "Excuse us! Coming through! Sorry, in a big hurry!"

She noticed they were heading for city hall but she also recognized them from the mirrors in her cave. The mare was definitely a child of her old friends. With a small smirk she thought, _Soon… very soon…_ Then she went on her way until she spotted a familiar face selling firewood. Putting on her best smile she went toward him.

"Burnt Oak, how wonderful it is to see you here."

The stallion saw her and looked confused for a moment till he squinted his eyes before they widen in shock, "Sour Grape? Is that you?"

She replied sweetly, "Why, yes, it's little old me…"

He gave a hearty laugh, "Well how've you been? We haven't seen hide or hair of you in a very long time!"

Sour did a small giggle, "Sorry about that. I should have left a note but well, I just needed to figure some things out and it took awhile but now I'm back."

Burnt's face grew solemn, "Well… a lot has happen since you've gone…"

Sour pretended to be concern, "Oh really? What?"

He motioned her to follow him, "You better come with me, I think your dear friend Chiffon can explain it better than I could."


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Cake hugged Sour and exclaimed happily, "Oh, Sour Grape! I was so worried when you just suddenly vanished like that!"

The unicorn let out a smile though it was hard to tell if it was genuine or fake. The two old friends were in the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner as it brought memories back to her. She could recall standing in the corner as Chiffon and Pear Butter were busy making goodies of all sorts and she would end up being the taste tester.

She told her friend, "I'm sorry, I was going through something and I had to leave town for awhile."

Mrs. Cake inquired, "Well why didn't you come to me or Pear Butter? We could've helped you."

She shook her head, "No. You couldn't. It was just something I had to do for myself, you understand don't you?"

The baker let out a tiny smile, "Of course I do."

"Good. Now, Burnt Oak told me that a lot has changed since I left and he seemed very sad about it, why?"

Mrs. Cake own face grew sad as she sighed, "It's Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Sour…"

Sour acted confused, "Oh? What about them?"

The mare lowered her head in sadness, "They're… They're gone…"

Sour made a gasp and welled up some tears for good measure as she uttered, "How… how did it happen?"

Mrs. Cake shook her head, "It's too painful to say but you should know they would have been happy to see you…" her own tears fell.

Sour softly said, "Oh, Pear… Bright Mac… my dearest friends… I wish…"

Mrs. Cake nodded sadly, "I know dear, I wish it too."

Sour thought bitterly, _I'm pretty sure our wishes are different… You wish you can have your friends back, I wish one of them could've returned their love to me…_

* * *

Filly Sour Grape stared across the schoolroom to where Bright Mac was talking with Burnt Oak. Bright Mac took a look and made a wink making the filly blush and told Pear Butter who was sitting next to her, "Isn't Bright Mac the cutest?"

Pear Butter giggled, "He is, but you know I'm not allowed to socialize with him."

Sour gestured, "Oh that's right, the big fight between the Apples and the Pears. Is that ever going to end?"

Pear sighed, "Hopefully… One day…" she stared at Bright Mac.

Sour suggested, "Maybe we can figure out a way to end the feud, hey, why don't I spend some time with Bright Mac and find out from his side why the Apples are feuding with the Pears."

Pear seemed hesitated but gave in, "I guess so."

Sour assured her, "You'll see, I'll find out the truth."

* * *

Present Sour Grape had to muster her face from frowning at the memory as she thought angrily, _The truth… The truth was that Pear Butter had already had contact with Bright Mac all this time and just kept it a secret from the rest of us… I thought that wink was for me, but it was for her… it always_ her _… Pear Butter… She was one of bestest friends… but I never once thought I could have feelings for her too…_

* * *

Teenage Sour Grape was having a sleepover with Pear Butter and Chiffon Swirl at Sugar Cube Corner and they giggled away as they were enjoying themselves. Chiffon then said, "Oh dear, I have to get more snacks. Be right back." when she left the room, Sour and Pear were alone.

Sour was feeling conflicted as she looked at Pear, she had grown into a beauty and it was strange to think that because she still had a crush on Bright Mac given the times she hung out with him and Burnt Oak. She wanted to tell Pear her feelings but she was afraid she would scare her friend away.

At the same time Pear was struggling to tell Sour about her relationship with Bright Mac but she wasn't sure how to tell her so with a sigh she faced her friend, "Sour Grape, there's something you need to know about me…"

Sour's eyes widen as her hopes began to raise thinking that Pear Butter was going to confess her feelings to her!

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was afraid word would get out and well… to put it simply I was a coward for hiding it in the first place."

"Oh, Pear, you can tell me anything! And I won't judge, I promise, because I have something to tell you too."

Pear took a deep breath, "Well, here it goes… I'm…"

Chiffon came back with the snacks and proclaimed, "Here we are! Now we can enjoy the rest of the night!"

Sour inquired to Pear, "You were saying?" she could her friend was debating before she said.

"It's nothing."

Chiffon questioned, "What's nothing?"

Pear Butter gestured, "I'll tell you later."

Sour Grape was disappointed but she could understand why Pear lost her nerve at the last moment, she would have done the same as this was a very confusing time for her. Her feelings were divided between Bright Mac and Pear Butter; she just didn't know who she loved more.

* * *

Back in the present day, Sour asked Mrs. Cake, "Do you remember all those sleepovers we had over here with her?"

The other mare nodded, "Do I ever. We had a lot of fun times here."

"Especially the one we had as teenagers? That was practically our last one before our lives changed forever."

Mrs. Cake nodded again, "I remember…"

* * *

It was late at night as Pear and Chiffon were wide awake while Sour slept on. Chiffon asked, "Why didn't you tell her? I thought you were going to tell her about you and Bright Mac?"

Pear confessed, "I don't know… I was ready to tell her but when you came back, I changed my mind… I kept him a secret so long that I've gotten used to it, you know?"

Chiffon nodded, "That is true, I mean I found out all by myself, you didn't even tell me."

"That's right. And I'm sorry I never told you but it's like I said, Bright Mac and I just happened."

"You don't have to apologize; friends don't tell their friends everything."

Pear smiled, "Thank you… Though I do feel guilty keeping this from her…" she looked toward Sour's sleeping body. "But I promise this, when the moment is right, I'll tell her."

* * *

Cup Cake's face sagged thinking how Pear never had the chance to tell their friend and felt it was her duty to fill in for her, "There's something you should know. Pear Butter wanted to tell you but since she never got the chance… But she and Bright Mac have been in love ever since they were children."

Sour seemed shocked by the news as she said, "Oh? They were?"

The baker nodded, "And they got married but you disappeared before we could let you know."

"As I recall… Pear Butter was going to have to move away to Vanhoover right?"

Mrs. Cake stated, "Oh she was, but then Bright Mac quickly set up a wedding for her and he proposed!" she cringed, "We… we were going to invite you but we didn't know where you were and we couldn't wait another moment so they got hitched before it was too late."

Sour said, "I was finding a departing gift for Pear Butter. You remember how upset she was when she told us she was moving? Well I decided to go to Canterlot to find the perfect present for her."

Cup Cake inquired, "Why Canterlot?"

She explained, "Pear Butter was our best friend since grade school, I only wanted to make sure she had the best I could offer as a remembrance of all the things we've done."

"But then why did you leave Ponyville? And why didn't you give Pear Butter your gift even after she stayed with Bright Mac?"

Sour's brow began to sweat as she gave off an uneasy look, she had to think of a good excuse and fast, "Oh, um… I was going to come home but then there was terrible trouble in Canterlot and I had to stay to help. I suddenly then realized I had a greater calling to fulfill and so I traveled all across Equestria to help any poor unfortunate soul that came my way. I would have come home sooner but well… these kinds of things took time."

"Oh absolutely!" Mrs. Cake agreed. "And you were always so sweet and helpful when we were young, that it doesn't surprise me at all that you would go out of your way to make sure that ponies are getting the help they need."

Sour exclaimed, "Yes! Exactly!" then she made a somber face, "Although… it does pain me that I wasn't here when my dearest friends had…" she made fake sob and held her hooves to her face.

Mrs. Cake slowly wrapped her arms around her and uttered, "I know dear… I know… But… There is some good news I can tell you."

"Oh?" she moved her hooves from her eyes.

"Pear Butter and Bright Mac had three lovely children before… well you know… They had a son and two daughters."

Putting on her best sincere voice, she proclaimed, "Did they?! My goodness!"

Mrs. Cake nodded happily, "That's right! And I'm sure they would be thrilled to meet you!"

"I would be delighted!" as she thought with a smirk, _Because I was so hoping I would…_

* * *

Apple Bloom and Pip were laughing away as they walked around town. But the laughter ended the minute they were about to pass the dance studio making Bloom stop to look at it.

Pip questioned, "You used to come here with Tender?"

She nodded, "It's where we first met, when we were just kids. When we grew older we used have dates here with him tryin' to give me some dance lessons since he knew what a poor student I was… In fact it was his way of repaying me since I was able to help him get his cutie mark. I loved every one of those lessons but I still wasn't much of a dancer even before our break-up." she sighed.

"You know… you never told me why you two broke up… Everyone in town thought you would last forever."

AB admitted, "So did I…"

Pip seemed troubled by that tidbit of news but felt relaxed when she explained.

"I was so sure we would go on for a long time, longer even. But Tender wanted to move on to bigger and better things, and who was I to stop him? He was a talented young stallion who deserved to be up there with the stars… He actually wanted me to come with him and at first I was going to but then I thought of my home, my friends, and my family… making me realize my place was here. We had a fight and then we broke up."

Pip shook his head in astonishment.

"I learned quickly we were just two different ponies who wanted different things…" tears welled up in her eyes, "But it hurt, Pip… it really, really hurt…" she sniffled.

He wrapped an arm around her and gently spoke, "There, there… It's gonna be alright, luv…"

She stopped crying as she looked at him, "I know… I have you now and that's what truly matters at this moment." then she giggled, "Who would have thought in the last five years that Pipsqueak the shortest colt in our class would have grown into this giant of a stallion!"

Pip chuckled, "Aye, luv, who would have thought? Heck, there was a moment where I thought I wouldn't be able to grow at all!"

They laughed.

Just a few feet away from them, Mrs. Cake and Sour Grape spotted them and Mrs. Cake said, "There's little Apple Bloom right now, though she's not so little anymore…"

Sour inquired, "She's the youngest of Bright Mac and Pear Butter's children, right?"

Cup Cake nodded, "She is. Come, I'll introduce you to her."

Sour Grape smirked, "I would like nothing better."

* * *

 ** _AN: To clarify, yes, Sour Grape is bisexual. I didn't want to fall into the cliché of the villain being in love with one hero so I thought how interesting would it be if Sour had a thing for both the Apple parents!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"You knew our parents?" Applejack asked Sour Grape at the dinner table in the farmhouse. Shortly after she was introduced to Apple Bloom, the youngest Apple insisted that she had dinner with them so they can hear more stories about their parents.

Sour chuckled sweetly, "That I did."

Big Mac and Sugar Belle sat next to each other as the stallion inquired, "For how long?"

The unicorn replied, "Oh, very long. Your mother was my best friend while your father was my best guy friend. I can remember spending every summer by the swimming hole with him and I can recall visiting your mom every Hearth's Warming Eve to exchange presents and making gingerbread cookies together."

Applejack asked, "But how come we've never heard of you before? Even when Ma and Pa were still…" she paused before saying, "still here, they never told us about a friend name Sour Grape."

Sour felt slightly annoyed by that, _Humph, you would think the two oldest friends I ever had and loved would at least make some kind of mention about me to their children… It's like I didn't even mattered to them!_ But she was careful not to show her anger as she put on a polite smile and said.

"Well I'm sure it's because I left without them knowing."

Apple Bloom asked, "Why did you do that?"

Sour answered, "Oh, I had my reasons, very good reasons in fact."

Sugar Belle questioned, "What were they?"

The older unicorn merely stated, "That's personal, I'm afraid." taking a sip from her drink.

Applejack furrowed her brow at that. Something was off about this pony that knew her parents. Why was she never mention before by her parents and for that matter why did this pony open up about her past with them but then kept quiet about why she left her friends without them knowing?

Sour motioned to Applejack, "By the way, I noticed that ring around your neck; may I ask who your intended is?"

AJ touched her engagement ring and stated, "His name is Spike. I've known him since he first came to Ponyville a long time ago."

The unicorn asked, "And was it love at first sight?"

Applejack replied, "Actually, no. You see, he was young at the time and I didn't really notice him until he saved me from a giant Timberwolf!"

Sour exclaimed, "My goodness!"

"But even then, I didn't realize I was having a slight attraction to him."

Apple Bloom pointed out, "And it also has to do with the fact that Spike had a crush on someone else."

Her sister muttered bitterly, "Yes, there was that too."

That made Sour more intrigued to these Apples' love lives as she questioned, "Your fiancé was in love with someone else?"

Applejack sighed and said, "Yeah, he did, but when he got older he grew out of it." she muttered under her breath, "Thank goodness."

Sour turned to Mac and Sugar, "So what's your story then?"

Sugar Belle replied, "Big Mac and I met when I needed apples for my bakery in my old hometown and he kept delivering them giving us the chance to get to know each other and because of that we started having affections toward the other."

Mac pointed to Apple Bloom, "But I was too shy to admit my feelins' that if it wasn't for this little troublemaker and her friends, I wouldn't have had the courage to court Sugar in the first place."

Apple Bloom was blushing in embarrassment while Sugar nuzzled up to Mac as she said, "Especially since there was a chance I would have ended up with Featherbangs instead."

Sour was fascinated by the story now and asked, "Another colt would have gotten you if your husband hadn't made a move?"

Sugar nodded, "That's right."

Then the old unicorn turned to the youngest Apple member and inquired, "And you? Do you have a special somepony?"

"Yup, you saw him this afternoon, his name is Pip, though… I did actually had this one other special somepony before him…"

That peaked the unicorn's interest, "Oh really? Do tell."

Apple Bloom made a tiny wince while her siblings gave her sad looks.

Sour noticed their looks and asked, "Is something wrong?"

AB responded sadly, "It's just… it's still hard to bring it up, but I will try."

SG slowly said, "You don't have to." but she secretly wanted to hear the story as it could prove useful in her plans.

Apple Bloom replied, "It's okay, talking about it helps me heal from the experience." she took a deep breath, "We met as foals in a dance studio…" She kept on talking until she reached the end with a sad look on her face, "…then we broke up."

Sour Grape shook her head in pity, "How awful that must have been for you…"

"Oh, it was…" she sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get over him…"

Applejack, Mac, and Sugar Belle exchanged looks hoping that she would indeed get over it.

Sour let out a tiny smirk as she magically held her drink to her lips, "Oh, I'm sure you will, dear…" she took a sip.

* * *

When dinner was over, Sour Grape gave her thanks to the Apples and started to head out just as Applejack offered.

"Are you sure one of us can't escort you back to town and to the inn?"

"Oh, please, don't make a fuss over me. I'll be fine, I did grow up here after all and I've had my share of walking home at night."

The middle Apple slowly said, "Well… if you're sure…"

Sour sweetly responded, "Very sure." she went out the door.

Once she was sure she was out of earshot she said to herself, "So it seems love triangles run in the family too. Granted, Pear Butter and Bright Mac never did know about my attachment to them but the fact remains that their kids have experienced similar problems regarding their love lives. And from what I can tell, the youngest one still has feelings from her previous romance… This Tender Taps and her were very close until he moved away to Manehattan to become a big star. Perhaps I should have a visit with his young colt to see if he feels the same…"

She made a malicious grin.

* * *

Tender Taps bowed before the applauding assembly with roses being thrown at him. The curtains then closed on him giving him the chance to drop his smile and sighed deeply. The adoring applause would have been more enjoyable if a certain red-haired mare with golden eyes was in the audience tonight and every other night when he performs. When he was first offered this job, he was so sure his marefriend would have come with him, she herself had told him she was coming with him but at the last minute she changed her mind and decided to stay in Ponyville.

The fight they had afterwards would forever haunt him…

 _"_ _What?! But you said-"_

 _She held her hooves up in defense, "I know what I said! But I wasn't thinkin' clearly on it!"_

 _"_ _Not thinking clearly?! You call being in love not thinking clearly?!"_

 _"_ _No! Of course not! Believe me, Tender, when you first asked me to come with you, I was so happy that I would have given anything to be with you in that moment!"_

 _He could feel the tears about to escape him, "Then why, Apple Bloom?"_

 _She sighed, "If things were different, I would get on that train right this second, but I need to think of my family and my friends… I love Ponyville and I love Sweet Apple Acres, but more importantly, I love my family… I can't leave them now not with Granny gone… And my work as a Cutie Mark Crusader is too much for Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to handle on their own. I'm needed here… And you of all ponies should know that…" she looked at him with big eyes._

 _He turned his head away with guilt and said, "I can never thank you enough for that…" he faced her again, "And it was because that moment I started having feelings for you…"_

 _She slightly smiled, "I felt the same…"_

 _Then he frowned, "But if you're going to stay here from now on and I'm going to live in Manehattan how are we going to make this work?"_

 _The tears came fast as she spoke, "I guess… we don't…"_

 _His own tears fell, "So this is it? This is goodbye…?"_

 _She sadly nodded her head._

 _He was about to say it until a part of him stopped him and he quickly got on the train without saying another word. Apple Bloom stood there in shock and watched as the train slowly moved out of the train station._

He muttered as he made his way back to his dressing room, "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom, but I just couldn't say it… You still mean too much to me…"

A voice suddenly spoke out, "Aw, she would be so pleased to hear that…"

He turned to see a dark figure hiding in the shadows of backstage. He demanded, "Whose there?! Who are you?! Answer me! Or I will call security!"

"Oh, there's no need for that… I am but a humble mare who happens to know the love of your life…"

His eyes widen in surprise, "Apple Bloom?"

The figure chuckled, "That's right. I'm actually an old friend of the family as I had dinner with them the other night and she told me all about you…"

"She did?"

"Oh, she did, and I can tell how upset she was when she told me about your break-up."

Tender looked down shamefully.

"She also told me she had a new coltfriend…"

His head shot up and he exclaimed in fury, "WHAT?!"

"Now why are you getting angry? You left her after all. Of course she was going to move on to someone else…"

Tender uttered in disbelief, "But I thought we… we had something special, something that could never be replaced…"

"Or perhaps… she didn't love you as much as you thought she did…"

He retorted, "Of course she loved me!" he caught himself, "That is… She _does_ love me! I can bet you she still loves me!"

"Then… wouldn't you like to prove it?" The figure levitated a vial full of red liquid in front of him and took out the cork, making some of the liquid turn into a gas and it went out of the bottle to surround Tender's face before it went into his eyes making them temporarily red before returning to his normal violet color.

He rubbed his eyes with his arm, asking, "What was that?"

The figure slowly went back further into the shadows as she said, "Just something that will give you a boost of confidence to win back the girl…"

Tender stopped rubbing to see that the figure was gone.

 _Who was that mare? Well, that's not important right now, if what she said was true, then I need to get back to Ponyville to see for myself this new boyfriend Apple Bloom has…_

He called out, "Stage manager!"

An earth pony with a headset and clipboard came to him, "Yes, Mr. Taps, sir?"

"I need you to tell the boss that I won't be able to perform for awhile, I'm cashing in my vacation time as of right now."

The manager inquired, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, something has come up and I need to attend to it right away."

"Very well, sir, I will let him know."

"Thank you." he went into the dressing room to start packing all while his eyes would turn a shade darker.

* * *

 _ **AN: Lack of updates are the same reasons I put in the latest The Tail of Robin Jack chapter, but this story had little to no reviews at all! That really upset me because I really like this idea I made for the story, okay so maybe it has a cliché plotline but I'm making as different as possible so it's new and realistic. Feedback on how to improve the story is always helpful to me because I just want to give the readers the best I can offer in my stories.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"This triple date was genius, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo exclaimed as the three couples walked around the moonlit park wearing autumn jackets.

Apple Bloom commented as she wrapped a hoof around Pip's neck with a smile, "It sure was."

Sweetie Belle just giggled, "Actually it was Button's idea not mine."

Button Mash blushed furiously with him saying, "I was just telling you that we hadn't hung out with our friends in a long time, you were the one that suggested the date."

Rumble pointed, "You should have been more specific then before they dragged us to that fancy restaurant."

Scoots rolled her eyes at her coltfriend, "Lighten up, Rumble, at least you got a free meal out of it since me and the girls paid for it."

He replied, "And that's why I'm not complaining that much."

His marefriend smirked at him, "Admit it, you like being with me…"

Rumble pretended to ponder on it, "Do I?" then he smirked back, "Yeah… yeah, I do…" he used his wing to caress her face.

Scootaloo melted to his soft touch.

Apple Bloom remarked, "I still can't believe you two ended up together, Scootaloo you were so angry at him when he decided to make his own camp for blank flanks!"

Rumble face-palmed and groaned, "You just _had_ to bring that up!"

Pip pointed, "Don't beat yourself up, at the time you made some pretty valid points about cutie marks."

Scootaloo mentioned, "And you learned your lesson in the end. What matters now is that we focus on the future."

Rumble cocked a brow at her, smirking away, "As in _our_ future?"

She slightly blushed and turned her head away, stating, "Maybe…"

Sweetie Belle then yawned and told them, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling tired and would like to go home."

Button smiled and nuzzled her head, "Allow me, my sweet." he took her hoof and started escorting her away.

The other two couples waved them off while saying good night.

Scootaloo said, "I better get home too, my parents have me under a strict curfew."

Rumble mentioned, "Yeah, Thunderlane will be waiting up for me so I better get going too."

The two sporty ponies went on their way just as they said their farewells to the last couple.

Apple Bloom and Pip were all alone now and ended up staring at each other lovingly before she looked up and sighed, "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Pip looked up as well with a smile, "Princess Luna has really out done herself, hasn't she?"

"She sure did…" she exhaled happily.

"In fact, I was hoping she would provide this kind of atmosphere for what I'm about to say…"

She looked at him in confusion.

He took a deep breath as he slowly took her hoof, "Apple Bloom… in the time that we've gotten to know each other… and I'm not talking recently, I'm talking about all those times when we were just foals… As much as I was desperate to get a cutie mark, just hanging around you and the girls really brought me closer to you… I gained a small crush on you, hoping someday you would look my way and not see me as that small colt in need of help all the time…"

"Pip… what is it you're tryin' to say?"

He looked at her with warm eyes as he outright said, "I'm saying… I love you, Apple Bloom…"

She let out a small gasp.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly as he blushed, "I know I might be moving fast, but I can't help it, just being around you makes my heart flutter so much that I can't put it off anymore. I love you and that's how it is."

She was crying with tears of joy running down her face as she was smiling so much from his declaration, making her say, "Pip… I love you too…"

He gapped at her words before smiling himself. Then slowly, they leaned toward each other where they had their first ever kiss.

* * *

Applejack cuddled right by her dragon after he made a fire in the farmhouse's fireplace. It was a fairly cold night outside and Spike's fire breath was just the thing to counter it.

He whispered to her, "Toasty?"

"Hmm…" she responded with closed eyes and a smile on her face.

That was all the answer he needed as he put his head close to her's and closed his eyes in bliss.

She inquired without opening her eyes, "Think we can do this every night after we're married?"

He smirked without opening his eyes as well, "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do…" he nuzzled her head.

Big Mac and Sugar Belle had been watching the exchange from the other room and they beamed at the sight.

Sugar commented in a low tone, "They really are good for each other…"

"Eeyup…" he turned to her and softly said, "Spike is a great guy, always was, I have a lot of fun with him whenever we hang out and I can rely on him."

"So you approve wholeheartedly of him marrying your sister?"

"Of course. Any other guy that was engaged to Applejack would've had a hard time gaining my trust but I've known that dragon for a long time now and I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law."

"Would you consider Apple Bloom's coltfriend as a future brother-in-law?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt her and I get to know him better, it will be likely, but my sister is too young to think of marriage." he made an annoyed frown.

Sugar giggled, "For now, but someday…"

"I don't want to think about it. Instead…" his face softened toward her, "let's talk about us, have you given any thought to what we talked about a couple of days ago?"

Sugar slightly frowned and admitted, "Some of it, but I still need some time to think about it."

He looked on in concern, "What's there to think about? It's our desire to have children."

"Yes, we want children but I still don't know if we're ready to have them. I mean, I shouldn't be this hesitant to have kids if I was ready for them, right?"

"Hmm… I suppose that's true, after raising Apple Bloom, I felt ready to have foals of mah own."

"But I never had any siblings, Big Mac, so I have no idea of how to take care of small children. So can you wait just a little bit longer?" she gave him pleading eyes.

His own eyes went soft as he stated, "Eeyup."

She hugged him in gratitude, "Thank you… I know it's hard but I promise you that it will happen, just not now."

"I understand… I just want to make sure you're happy, Sugar Belle."

"I am happy… with you…" she kissed his cheek.

Back in the living room, the dragon told his love, "Twilight and the others should go on map missions more often."

"I know what you mean, I like how it's just the two of us…" she nuzzled under his chin.

Just then the front door open and they looked up to see Apple Bloom with a lovesick look on her face as she walked in with a skip in her step.

Applejack chuckled, "Looks like some pony had a good time on her date."

AB sighed lovingly, "The best…"

Sugar Belle asked, "What did you do?"

Apple Bloom replied with a dopey grin, "We went to a restaurant with all our friends and afterwards we went for a moonlight stroll until the others had to go but when it was just me and Pip…" she paused.

"Yes…?" they all inquired.

She squealed loudly, "He told me he loved me!"

"WHAT?!" they gasped in astonishment.

"Yes! And then we had our first kiss!" she kept squealing and ran up to her room, too excited to see her family's reaction.

The family was stunned till Spike voiced, "Whoa… I knew things were going great for them but I didn't think they were moving this fast."

Applejack said, "It took her and Tender a whole year before they confessed their love for each other. With Pip it was a matter of weeks."

Sugar inquired, "Do you think that's a bad thing?"

Her sister-in-law replied, "No, but I do worry that Apple Bloom is taken by Pip so much that she truly believes she loves him."

Spike said, "You don't that for sure, AJ, it could be real love between them. It just took us by surprise that she moved on so quickly."

His fiancée responded, "But that's just it, Spike, I'm not so sure if she has moved on from Tender Taps."

Big Mac nodded, "She did say at dinner two nights ago that she wasn't sure if she'll ever get over him."

Sugar Belle agreed, "She did say that."

Spike stated, "Look guys, I know from experience how hard it is to get over your first love but when you meet the right pony then your first love becomes nothing more than a distant memory. If Apple Bloom and Pip have declared their love for each other then eventually Apple Bloom will forget her attraction to Tender and start focusing on her new relationship because it will become the most important thing to her…"

Applejack sighed, "I really hope you're right, Spike…"

He wrapped his tail around her, "Trust me. I went through the same thing so it will happen."

Unbeknownst to all of them Sour Grape was spying on them through her hand mirror while she was in her room at the inn. She gave a deep chuckle, "This has indeed become an interesting development… We have the youngest admitting her love to her recent beau while her family is worried they're moving too fast and then we have our married couple deciding whether or not to have children now but the wife is uncertain…" a smirk grew across her face, "I will have to pay her a visit regarding these fears…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Songs featured:**_ **Chiquitita** _ **from**_ **Mamma Mia** _ **and**_ **A Perfect Life** _ **from**_ **Dracula: The Musical** _ **.**_

* * *

The next morning, Apple Bloom was delivering a bushel of apples to the Cakes all while humming a happy tune. Last night had been one of best nights of her life! Even though it's only been a couple of months since she started dating Pip, she had never felt this strongly in love before. Yes, one could argue that her and Tender Taps were just as strongly in love and at the time it was fairly certain they were but now… She made a lovingly sigh as she gave Mrs. Cake the apples.

The baker commented with a smile, "Well, it seems someone is a very good mood, any reason?"

AB made a girlish giggle, "It's just…" then she squealed out, "Pip and I admitted our love for each other!"

Mrs. Cake gasped before proclaiming, "Congratulations!"

Apple Bloom tittered, "Thank you." then she noticed the Nightmare Night decorations set up around the shop and said, "I see the twins have been busy decorating for Nightmare Night that's tomorrow."

The baker replied, "Oh, they have been and they're so excited because this will be the first time they get to go trick or treating."

The young cowgirl exclaimed, "That is excitin'! I'm so happy for them. Hey, they should stop by my family's corn maze as well!"

Mrs. Cake shook her head, "I don't think they're ready for that. It might be too scary for them."

"Hm, I guess I see your point. We do like to liven things up so the maze doesn't get boring. For example, I had this awesome idea of me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle performing Nightmare Night songs on stage after ponies get done in the maze. We've been rehearsing every chance we got between meeting with clients and doing our own thing."

"That sounds amazing, I wish you girls luck."

"Thanks, we'll need it. That reminds me, I have to meet with them in an hour so we can rehearse one more time before tomorrow night. Bye!" she rushed out of the building only to end up bumping into some pony! She fell on her tush and slowly composed herself as she shouted, "Sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Apple Bloom?"

She froze at that voice and slowly she looked up to see… "Tender…?"

He smiled warmly at her, "Yeah, it's me…"

She could feel herself gapping and uttered, "But I thought…"

He explained, "I took some vacation time and came back for a visit. I was hoping to see you again… I… I've missed you…" he looked at her with sad eyes that made her heart drop.

"I… I missed you too…" she confessed.

His eyes seem to have lit up at those words before he slightly frown, "I hear you have a new coltfriend…"

Apple Bloom stiffened as she sputtered, "H-how did you find out about that?!"

"I heard it from someone and I didn't want to believe it but the look on your face says it all…"

She lowered her head in sadness and started, "Tender… I'm sorry, but… when you left, I knew I had to move on but I was at for loss of how to do that until Pip came my way… He just made me feel so alive again…"

"Pip? As in _Pipsqueak_? That's who you're dating?!"

"Don't be so surprised, I've known Pip as long as I've known you…"

"Yeah… I guess that explains how you managed to find a new boyfriend so quickly after our breakup and it wasn't even that long ago…"

"Believe me, I never wanted to hurt you but as long as we weren't together anymore what else was I supposed to do?" tears began to well in her eyes, "You told me you were going to move to Manehattan permanently and that meant leaving Ponyville forever!" with the her tears flowing down now she ran from him and ran all the way back home.

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hanging by their old tree house waiting for Apple Bloom so they could rehearse for tomorrow when suddenly they heard loud sobbing and turned to see a crying Apple Bloom running straight for the farmhouse. They quickly went after her to see her going to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

They could hear her uncontrollable bawling through the door, making them exchange troubling looks. Sweetie knocked on the door and sung out, " _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong…"_

Scootaloo sang in, " _I have never seen such sorrow…"_

They both sang, " _In your eyes… and the performance is tomorrow…"_ Sweetie slowly opened the door for them to see Apple Bloom weeping on her bed with her pillows close to her face as they gently approached her.

Sweetie vocalized, " _How I hate to see you like this…"_

Scootaloo, " _There is no way you can deny it…"_

They sat on the bed rubbing their friend's back and head making her slightly sit up so they could attend to her as Sweetie sung, " _I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet…"_

Sweetie magically handed her tissues to blow in while Scoots helped fix her mane and bow that got messed up as they sang, " _Chiquitita, tell me the truth… I'm a shoulder you can cry on… Your best friend… I'm the one you must rely on… You were always sure of yourself… Now I see you've broken a feather…"_ Scootaloo showed off her feathers for emphasis as they kept singing, _"I hope we can patch it up together… Chiquitita… You and I know… How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leavin'… You'll be dancin' once again and the pain will end… You will have no time for grievin'… Chiquitita… You and I cry… But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you… Let me hear you sing once more… Like you did before… Sing a new song… Chiquitita…"_

Apple Bloom was still releasing some tears but she was feeling a lot calmer now as she softly sang out, " _Try once more… like I did before… sing a new song… Chiquitita…"_ With a deep breath she said outright, "Tender Taps is back…"

The other two crusaders shouted out, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I ran into him this morning after making my deliver to Mrs. Cake. He told me he was on vacation and he wanted to come for a visit."

Scootaloo asked, "Does he know about you and Pip?"

"He does. He somehow heard about me having a new coltfriend, and I had to tell him it was Pip." then she shouted, "Oh, why did this have to happen now?! Pip and I had just confessed our love for each other and now-"

"YOU HAVE?!" her friends squealed in delight.

"Yes, we have, but that's beside the point right now! With Tender back in town it's going to feel really awkward to date Pip."

Scootaloo questioned, "But why? If Tender is your ex-coltfriend there's no shame in you dating your current coltfriend."

Apple Bloom rubbed her leg as she admitted, "But you see, girls, when I bumped into Tender again it felt like it did before we broke up… I… I was happy seeing him again that I wonder if we could…"

Both Sweetie and Scootaloo had wide eyes and gawked.

"I know, it's foolish thinkin' like this… right?"

They exchanged unsure looks not sure how to reply.

* * *

Sugar Belle was tending to the farm's vegetable garden when she noticed a figure next to her and exclaimed, "Oh! Sour Grape, I didn't know you were here."

Sour softly chuckled, "My apologies, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine, if you're looking for Big Mac or Applejack or Apple Bloom they're busy with delivers right now but if you want you can wait until they return."

"I didn't come here to see them, I came to see you."

Sugar looked on in confusion, "Oh?"

"Yes, I was just curious how a sweet pony like you isn't a mother yet."

The young mare blushed and admitted in embarrassment, "It's not that I don't want children, I hope to have foals someday, and I know Mac is looking forward to the day we have them but I hate disappointing him like that."

"Oh, but surely he doesn't want you to be unhappy with your decision."

"We had this talk last night with him telling me that. He wants only my happiness but I feel I'm deniding him his happiness because of that…" she started singing, " _A perfect life, the kind you dream of, waits for me, and yet, and yet? I can't shut out the sense of dread, this haunting doubt… I found a colt who truly loves me, I love him, and yet, and yet… On this bright day, a shadow falls across my way… I should hate myself for these irrational ideas, I should pull myself together, cast away my fears… Part of me is saying I'll soon be where I belong… Part of me is saying, something's wrong… A perfect life, the kind you dream of waits for me, and yet, and yet… I fear I might be sailing into endless night… Part of me is saying I'll soon be where I belong…. Part of me is saying, something's wrong… A perfect life, the kind you dream of, waits for me… and yet, and yet… I fear I might be sailing into endless night… We'll soon have a perfect life… And yet, and yet, and yet…"_

Sour Grape levitated a bottle of red liquid to Sugar Belle.

"What's that?" the young unicorn asked to which the older unicorn replied.

"This is a special potion that allows the drinker to be free of their fears…"

Sugar exclaimed in excitement, "It does?!"

"Oh, yes, I've had to use on one or two occasions but I figure you could use it more than me right now."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Sour magically uncorked the bottle and the liquid turned into a gas with it swirling around Sugar Belle's face before absorbing into her eyes. Sugar rubbed her eyes not realizing they turned a shade darker.

"Are you sure it will work?" she asked feeling more unsure than ever.

"Trust me, it will." she started to leave while putting the potion back in her pouch, "I must go now, but it was wonderful seeing you, dear, and tell your husband and his sisters I said 'hi'."

"I will, and thank you again for the potion."

"You're quite welcome." she replied sweetly before walking away with an evil smirk on her face.

 _Two down and one to go…_

* * *

Spike and Applejack looked over the many wedding rings at the jewelry store. The clerk was presenting them with all sorts of rings but Applejack was uncertain about them.

Spike said, "We've been at this for almost an hour, AJ, what's wrong with these rings?"

She voiced, "They all seem a little too grand for my tastes…"

"But rings are supposed to be grand. Just like the engagement ring you're wearing around your neck."

The clerk mentioned, "I remember that ring, I sold it to you for over a 1,000 bits."

Applejack gawked at her fiancé and held up her ring, "You bought this for that much?!"

Spike smiled at her, uttering, "And it was worth every penny."

She kept gawking till she turned to the clerk and demanded, "Give me your highest price gem."

It was Spike's turn to gawk and shouted, "Are you crazy?!"

She smirked back, "I am crazy, crazy in love with you…" she bopped his nose. "And don't think of just keeping it because it's worth a lot of money, you are dragon and should eat it like all dragons do."

"Applejack… are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm not your wife yet but once I am, I want to give you only the best I can offer."

He slowly smirked and took her hooves while saying, "And as your future husband, I want to give you the best that I can offer…"

By then the clerk came back with a very large diamond! Applejack paid up with a huge sack of coins as she gave her love the gem.

Spike drooled at the sight and was about to eat it whole till a thought came to him. "I got a better idea for this gem."

* * *

They were on the outskirts of Ponyville and found Maud Pie's underground home. They saw her excavading for more gems. She turned to them.

Emotionlessly, she greeted them, "Hey."

Spike said, "Hey, Maud, listen we have a favor to ask you." he held up the diamond, "Do you think you can make this into wedding rings?"

Maud stood there with a blank expression as she said, "Sure. I like the idea of couples starting their life together with rings especially made for them."

Applejack smiled, "Great. Thanks Maud."

Maud took the diamond and examined it, "I'll need a couple of weeks."

Spike gestured, "That's fine, we still have lots to do before our wedding."

Maud nodded.

* * *

They were back in Ponyville exchanging loving looks with Applejack saying, "Always the romantic, uh?"

"Hey, when you bought that gem I didn't like the idea of going down in my stomach. You got it out of love and so it should represent our love for each other when we're exchanging rings at the ceremony."

She nuzzled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her while they were walking on that they didn't notice Sour Grape giving them a menacing stare.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Song featured: I'm a Hex Girl from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.**_

* * *

Pip, Button, and Rumble were in the costume store finding costumes to wear for Nightmare Night tomorrow night.

"You guys got any preferences?" the manager asked.

Rumble pointed, "My marefriend and I are planning to be punk rockers together, got anything on that?"

The pony nodded and went to the back.

Button inquired, "Sweetie is dressing up as a princess, I think me being a knight works out, right?"

Pip nodded.

Rumble commented, "You're really that stuck on her, aren't you?"

Button's eyes went all dreamy and hearts popped around his face, going, "Yeah…"

"If you two are going to dress up to match your girls I might as well do the same." Pip said.

By then somepony walked into the store making Rumble and Button Mash gape.

"Taps?" Button voiced.

Tender spotted them with a smile, "Hey guys."

Rumble exclaimed excitedly, "Dude! When did you get back to town?"

"This morning." He replied.

Pip watched the exchange between the three of them. He knew Rumble and Button had spent time with Tender Taps since he dated Apple Bloom first and knew the other crusaders making them all good friends until Tender left for Manehattan but now that he was back… This made Pip feel concern.

Tender noticed the pinto and addressed him, "Pip, right?"

He slowly started, "Right… I know we've seen each other in town but I don't think we were properly introduced."

"Word on the street is that you're Bloom's new coltfriend."

"Bloom?" he slightly shook his head before saying, "Yeah, I am."

"You're a lucky colt. Apple Bloom is one of the best mares anyone can find."

"I know. Why else would I be dating her?"

"I came across her this morning."

That made Pip even more concern, "Oh? You did?"

"Yeah, and we had a nice reunion too, it was like we had never parted in the first place…"

Pip could feel his heart slowly dropping.

Rumble and Button had been watching the exchange carefully and Rumble whispered, "Ouch. That was a subtle burn if I ever heard one…"

Button could only nod in agreement.

Tender turned to the boys, "So I take it things are still going strong with your girls?"

They nodded. Button pointed, "We're going to be cheering them on when they perform tomorrow."

"Perform?"

Rumble replied, "The girls are performing Nightmare Night songs after the Apple family's corn maze gets done."

Tender inquired, "Mind if I tag along?"

Button motioned, "It's open to everyone, I don't see why not."

Pip made a slight frown.

"Great! I can't wait!" then he went on to shop for his costume.

Pip went to the guys and muttered, "Are you sure it's a good idea for him to come? It might upset Apple Bloom…"

Rumble said in a sang-song tone, "Someone's feeling threaten…"

"No! It's- Look, I have no reason to feel that way, Apple Bloom and I had admitted our love last night and-"

"You what?!" they shouted out.

He groaned and explained what happen.

* * *

It was almost time for the Nightmare Night festivities to begin and Spike and Applejack were in the farmhouse getting ready.

She commented as she was putting green powder on her face to go with her Wicked Witch of the West costume, "I still can't believe you're going to pretend to be Ember tonight."

Spike was wearing a dragon suit that indeed resembled the Dragon Lord. He replied, "I thought it would be funny and a great way to honor her. After all, she did make sure that the dragons would never come to harm Equestria."

"All the same you better make sure she never finds out about it, last thing we want is for her to think that you're mocking her and would declare war!"

"Aw, don't worry about that, Ember and I have been best buds for years now. She would never do something like that over a joke. Besides, I was running out of ideas of what kind of dragons to dress up as every Nightmare Night."

"I hear ya. I'm running out of characters to cosplay as from the Wizard of Ostier."

"I'll never forget the night you were Geldina the Good Witch!" he guffawed, "What with that pink poofy dress and big crown!"

She rolled her eyes as she stated, "Well it's not like I wanted to wear it, it was just for the sake of Nightmare Night."

By then her brother and sister-in-law came into the room as Frankenstag's monster and his bride.

Spike complimented, "Looking good you guys!"

Big Mac stated, "Eeyup!"

Sugar replied back timidly, "Eeyup, indeed…"

Her husband had noticed her hesitation but before he could address it, Apple Bloom came down wearing scarlet and gold quidditch robes.

Applejack inquired to her little sister, "And who are you suppose to be?"

Apple Bloom stated, "Whinny Weavingly from Harry Trotter."

Spike and Applejack talked to her directly giving Big Mac a chance to ask his wife, "You okay?"

She replied back, "I don't know why, but for some reason I'm feeling more unsure about myself than I've ever been."

He furrowed his brow in concern, "Why's that?"

"I have no idea! I thought I could get past my fears of having children so soon but now… I don't know what's happening but I'm starting to think that maybe we shouldn't have children at all!"

He made a slight gasp.

"Honest, Big Mac, but… but that's how I feel…" the tears welled up in her eyes and she ran up the stairs.

The Apple sisters and Spike saw Sugar Belle going and Spike asked with concern, "What's wrong with Sugar Belle?"

Big Mac shook his head, "I don't know… But something's come over Sugar and I need to find out what."

"Will we see you two in the maze later?" AB questioned.

He shook his head again, "I'm not sure, Apple Bloom. We'll see what happens." he walked up the steps to find his wife in their bedroom. "Sugar Belle?"

She was on the bed with a pillow to her face, drenching it with her sobs.

"I have failed you…" she uttered, "I have failed to be a wife to you…"

He slowly approached her and rubbed her back, "You haven't failed me…"

She faced him with tear-stain eyes, "Oh, yes, I have! Mac, you deserve a wife that can bring you happiness, one that can fulfill your wishes of being a father, because you deserve that more than anyone! You're good, kind, but most importantly you're decent and whole. But I'm too much of a coward to give you what you want!" She ran out of the room.

"Sugar Belle!" he cried out and ran after her.

* * *

While Big Mac and Sugar Belle had been upstairs, Applejack, Spike, and Apple Bloom were already out of the house and were heading to the corn maze where Apple Bloom met up with her friends and coltfriend.

She made a laugh of disbelief at the sight of her guy in his costume of black robes, fake round glasses, and a makeup lighting scar on his forehead.

He cocked a brow and stated, "Since you said you were going as Whinny Weavingly, I thought it would be appropriate to go as Whinny's future husband."

She shook her head in amusement, "Cute. Very cute."

"Admit it, I make a very good Harry Trotter, especially since I already got the accent, so it fits." he made a cheesy grin.

Sweetie Belle motioned, "You know he's got a point there."

Spike and Applejack got close to the entrance of the corn maze, with him saying to her, "You know, I just realized that this is our first Nightmare Night without the others."

"You're right… Thanks to their map mission they have to miss Nightmare Night here in Ponyville…"

Spike frowned, "I'm starting to worry of how long they've been gone…"

She frowned as well, "This just might be the longest map mission that any of us has been given."

"It's so strange… it's almost as if there's more then what the map is letting on…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I don't know. But there was the time the map summoned me to solve a friendship problem in Ponyville when I was the one that caused the friendship problem in the first place…"

"Yeah… that was weird…"

"You don't think the map is keeping them away for some reason, do you?"

"Why would it do that?"

"It just seems odd that they're not back yet and our friendship problems have always been fairly easy to solve within a matter of days!"

"I guess there's a first time for everything. Like that old friend of my parents' who suddenly came back after being away for so long."

"What old friend?" he asked.

She quickly recapped on meeting Sour Grape to him while the crusaders and their boyfriends were talking amongst themselves about the upcoming concert when Rumble brought up.

"Oh, we ran into Tender Taps at the costume store yesterday."

Apple Bloom gaped, "You did?" and uneasily asked, "What did he say…?"

Button replied, "That he was back in town and that he came across you…"

Pip asked, "Were you upset when he did?"

AB started slowly, "No… it was okay. Nothing too awful happen between us."

He grew concern, "What does that mean?"

She took a breath, "We had a small spat at the end and I ended up crying to the point I ran home."

Scootaloo filled in, "We saw her and went to her to make sure she was alright."

The boys made guilty looks with Button confessing, "Then I suppose it was a bad idea we told him about you girls performing?"

The young mares eyed him strangely with Rumble adding, "He asked if it was okay to come and we told him yes."

Pip said, "I knew it wasn't a good idea to do that."

Apple Bloom quickly held her hoof up and proclaimed rather loudly, "No!" Everyone gave her strange looks as she blushed and explained, "I mean… No, that's okay, it is Nightmare Night after all and everyone deserves to have fun on this night." she made a slight titter much to Pip's suspicion.

Scootaloo then declared, "Hey, why are we standing around here?! There's a haunted corn maze waiting for us to explore and at the end of it a stage awaiting it's stars!" pointing to herself and her friends.

This made them laugh though Pip made a half-hearted chuckle before they entered into the maze.

* * *

Sweetie Belle took center stage as she held the microphone with her horn with Apple Bloom on guitar and Scootaloo at the keyboard. Their boys were at the front row with Applejack and Spike and quite a few other ponies. Tender Taps was among them dressed as a vampire. However, Apple Bloom didn't see him in the crowd.

Sweetie began to sing, " _I'm gonna cast a spell on you… You're gonna do what I want you to… Mix it up here in my little bowl… Say a few words and you'll lose control…"_

The girls joined her as backup vocals, " _I'm a Hex girl…! And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sung, " _I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

They all sung, " _I'm a Hex girl…! And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

Scoots and AB sang again, " _Put a spell on you!"_

Sweetie sang on, " _You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind… You'll get dizzy when I make the sign… You'll wake up in the dead of night… Missing me when I'm outta sight…"_ She made a wink to Button who blushed.

The girls sing together again, " _I'm a Hex girl…! And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sung, " _I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

They all sung, " _I'm a Hex girl…! And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

The duo vocalized, " _Oh yeah!"_

SB made seductive eyes and lowered her head to the front row mostly to her boyfriend and sang alluringly, " _With this little cobweb potion… You'll fall into dark devotion… If you ever lose affection… I can change your whole direction…"_

Button looked like he was in a trance as she lifted herself back on stage and Rumble had to make a hard nudge to get him out of it making him have a goofy grin.

The girls sang on, " _I'm a Hex girl…! And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sung again, " _I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_

They all sang, " _I'm a Hex girl…! And I'm gonna put a spell on you!"_ They came to the finish, " _We're gonna put a spell all around you!"_ They threw down colored smoke balls ending the song.

There was a large cheer from the crowd as the girls made a bow before starting the next song.

While they were performing, Big Mac rushed through the masses to find Applejack and Spike and when he did, he panicked, "AJ, Spike! Sugar Belle's missin'!"

They gasped with Applejack inquired, "Are you sure?"

Her big brother huffed, "I would think I know where my wife was if I knew where she went, but since I don't…"

Spike gently said, "Just calm down, Mac, we'll find her."

Applejack nodded in determination before turning to Pip and said to him, "Pip, when the girls get done, tell them what happen but make sure Apple Bloom gets home. Last thing we need is for another Apple to be lost tonight."

He nodded in agreement, "You can count on me."

She stated, "Good." before she ran off with her brother and fiancée.


	10. Chapter 10

"You told me the potion would get rid of my fears!" Sugar Belle confronted Sour Grape in her inn bedroom.

Sour made a mock surprised look and said with fake sincerity, "Oh my! Well that's certainly strange! It should have worked! Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless your fears were much stronger than we thought!"

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means, my dear, that you were against the idea of having children in the first place but you wanted to please your husband so much that you thought you could handle being a mother. This potion has shown you otherwise."

"Well then, what do you think I should do?"

"Well… it's not my place to say… but perhaps you should consider leaving, for the good of your husband."

Sugar gasped and tears welled in her eyes, the thought of leaving Big Mac was unbearable. Unknowing to her, her eyes were turning darker just she had thought, _But what good am I to him if I can't even bear him a child? And all because of my stupid fear! Maybe I should leave…_

* * *

Spike, Applejack, and Big Mac were running through town calling out Sugar Belle's name all the while kids were trick-or-treating and adults were enjoying the festival.

Applejack declared, "This is getting us nowhere! There just too many ponies runnin' about!"

Spike suggested, "We need some way to narrow down the search…" he pondered long and hard until he snap his fingers and said, "Twilight and Starlight worked on locater spells at one point! Mac, do you have something of Sugar Belle's with you?"

The stallion quickly went through his pockets till he pulled out a hair tie. Spike took it and told them, "Come on, we need to get to the castle."

* * *

Apple Bloom paced back and forth in the farmhouse, "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit! I should be out there looking for Sugar Belle too!"

Her friends were watching on the side along with their coltfriends.

Pip addressed her, "Your sister told me to take you back home. I was inclined to obey her."

"And that's another thing! I thought we have gotten past that! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm fifteen for pony sakes and dating! That doesn't get more grown-up then that!"

Pip motioned, "She just wanted to keep you safe. We don't know why your sister-in-law suddenly vanished like that."

A knock on the door came and Tender Taps entered in, "Apple Bloom, I heard about Sugar Belle, I'm sorry."

AB stopped pacing and a warm smile came over her face which Pip didn't fail to notice much to his dismay.

"Thanks Tender, but I would feel a lot better if I could be searching too for her."

"I overheard your brother and sister and they sounded very worried, I think they did the right thing sending you home."

She lifted her brow, "You think so?"

"Yes, it's important that you're safe, for all we know a manic could be on the loose and Sugar Belle could have been his first victim."

Both Button Mash and Sweetie Belle gulped at the thought and held each other tightly for support.

Apple Bloom was worried herself if that was the case and told him, "You might be right, Tender, since we don't know what is going on."

Pip slightly scowled and bitterly thought, _So she'll take the word of her old coltfriend but she refuses to listen to the new one? Something is very wrong with this picture here…_

* * *

"Think it'll work?" Spike asked Starlight while holding out Sugar's hair tie.

The unicorn nodded, "As long as it's her's _,_ it should." She took it with her aura and began casting the spell. The tie then glowed and floated on it's own. She added, "All we have to do is follow it and it will lead us to Sugar Belle."

The tie floated out of the room and they rushed after it.

* * *

Sugar Belle was ready to head to the train station but she lingered on to the place she had called home for the last year. Ponyville had become more of a home to her then Our Town ever was. Sure she missed her old friends but marrying Big Mac more than enough made up for that. After all she been through during her lifetime, she felt that she had finally gotten her happily-ever-after until this happen.

 _I don't understand it. I was so sure I wanted children but if I had been afraid of the idea all this time…?_ She sadly shook her head, _My husband deserves better then that… He deserves better than me…_

She kept walking toward the station when a great cry suddenly shouted out.

"Sugar Belle!"

She turned to see her husband, Applejack, Spike, and Starlight running to her. Then Big Mac wrapped his arms around her as he exclaimed, "I was so worried about you!"

Applejack came up, "We all were."

Sugar could feel the tears welding inside her.

Starlight asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

The tears came faster then she could stop them, "No!" and she sobbed on holding her face to her hooves.

The group exchanged worried looks.

* * *

They were back at the castle where Spike offered the weepy mare some hot chocolate. She took it with her aura, barely sipping it. Her husband had a blanket drape over her and wrapped his arm around her trying to keep her calm. Starlight began questioning her.

"Can you tell us from when this all happen?"

Sugar quivered, "I-it was when Big Mac and I were discussing of possibly starting our family now but I was scared to go through with it and it made me feel ashamed that I couldn't give him what he wanted."

Mac pointed, "But we've already talked about this, Sugar."

"I know we did, but I felt so guilty in delaying that I hoped I could get past my fears by taking Sour Grape's potion."

Applejack furrowed her brow, "What potion?"

"It's a potion she said that could get rid of my fears but it turn out that my fears were more powerful than we thought! I was so upset that I thought I was doing you a favor by leaving…"

Mac moved her closer to him and uttered, "No. Don't ever think that. I would be miserable without you."

"But… you want children…"

"I want to have them, yes, but you mean more to me than that. So, children or no children, I want us to be together till death do us part. But even then, I want us to spend an eternity together…"

Applejack and Spike exchanged loving glances at those words before looking at the married couple again.

Sugar was speechless and touched as she wept, "Oh, Big Mac…" she cuddled closer to him.

Giving the lovers their moment, Applejack, Spike, and Starlight huddled together as the unicorn whispered.

"I've never heard of a potion that can get rid of your fears…"

Spike questioned, "You haven't?"

Starlight shook her head, "It's unheard of, not to mention impossible."

Applejack frowned, "So why would Sour Grape say that her potion can get rid of fears if it's not possible?"

Spike pointed, "But what if it is possible? After all, we know a zebra that's gifted with the art of potion making, so we should ask her to be sure."

Starlight inquired, "Can you go get her then?"

The dragon started for the door as he declared, "I'm on my way!"

* * *

Apple Bloom sighed in relief after reading the letter she got viva dragon fire breath. She told the others what it said and they sighed in relief as well.

AB stated, "Since now that I know that Sugar Belle is okay and that Applejack wrote they're not sure when they'll be home, we got the whole place to ourselves!"

"Neat-o!" exclaimed Scootaloo, "We should totally play a game that no adult would ever let us play while we're waiting, like spin-the-bottle!"

Sweetie motioned, "I'm not kissing anyone but my special some pony!" she held Button close, almost choking him.

Apple Bloom pointed, "I'm with Sweetie on that, Scoots." she turned to Pip and kissed his cheek, catching him off guard.

Tender slightly frowned at the affectionate smooth.

Pip was pleasantly surprised by her kiss, making him think, _Maybe I was overreacting before…_

Apple Bloom said, "Since we know everything's okay now, we might as well get something to eat."

Rumble volunteered, "I can help you cook something cool!"

She exclaimed, "Great!" and they headed to the kitchen but not before the pegasus stole a loving glance to his girlfriend with her returning it.

Button suggested, "And while they're doing that, the rest of us should find games to play while we wait."

Sounds of agreement went around the room.

Tender told Button Mash, "And I know where the Apples keep their board games. Wanna help me get them?"

The colt nodded and the two left the room, leaving Pip with the girls giving him the chance to talk to them about Apple Bloom.

He addressed them, "Hey, I've noticed Apple Bloom's been giving Tender Taps these strange looks. Do you know something about that?"

The two crusaders exchanged cringing looks and Pip knew that wasn't a good sign.

Meanwhile, as Button and Tender were getting the games, Tender inquired, "So how close are Apple Bloom and Pip?"

"Pretty close." Button replied, "They went out a lot since they got together and recently, they admitted their love for each other and had their first kiss."

Tender's eyes widen at this and gawked.

 _It took us a whole year before we admitted our love for each other!_

Unknowing to him, his eyes turned a shade darker as he felt his jealousy rising once more.

* * *

 ** _AN: My biggest worry about Tender's character in this is he's going to come across as a bad guy when he's just as much as a victim in this as the Apple siblings and their loves. I may not ship TenderBloom but that doesn't mean I like Tender Taps any less. In fact, I find him to be an interesting character and I hope we see more of him in the future. To answer a common question reviewers have been asking, the potion amplifies a pony's feelings when it comes into contact with them, therefore clouding their judgment and are stuck on that feeling until the potion can be removed from them. I understand if that's not a very clear explanation, but hopefully as the story goes on, you'll get it._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Song featured: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from The Phantom of the Opera.**_

* * *

Spike was running toward the Everfree Forest and was getting closer until a cloaked figure suddenly crossed his path and he skidded to a halt to let the pony pass but to his surprise the pony just stopped.

He started, "Um, excuse me, ma'am or sir, but could you please move so I can continue my mission?"

The pony removed her hood to face him.

Spike could see even in the dark that she was a middle-aged unicorn with a crooked horn.

"You are Applejack's fiancé, are you not?"

He furrowed his brow, "Yeah…? Who wants to know?"

"That's not important. But rumor has it that you used to be in love with somepony else before getting engaged to the one you truly loved."

"That was in the past." he firmly stated, "I was young and the mare I did have a crush on didn't return my feelings so I had to move on."

"So… is it possible then that Applejack was your only option available when the one you want could not be obtained?"

"No! That's crazy! I chose Applejack! Because I love her even more then I did for Rarity!"

"Rarity? Is that the mare you first loved?"

"She is."

"And does she live in town here?"

"She does but she's not here right now. She and the rest of our friends had to leave town on business."

"When will they be back?"

"We don't know. Only time will tell when they'll be home."

Sour thought to herself, _Hmm… that certainly puts a damper on my plans… I was hoping to use the mare to make him fall in love with her again just like I had used that Tender Taps to get the youngest Apple to fall for him again! Looks like I'll have to change tactics…_

Spike said, "Now please, ma'am, I need to see an old friend about something."

"But of course." she stepped to the step, letting him pass.

"Thank you." and he ran into the forest.

Sour Grape went on, thinking out loud, "So, breaking up the dragon and the second child of Pear Butter and Bright Mac is going to require some major plotting and magic…"

* * *

Pip, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sat close together on the floor letting the sweet aroma of Apple Bloom and Rumble's cooking from the next room fill the air. But as much as Pip enjoyed the scent of food, his mind was filled with worry about his relationship with his marefriend given her ex-coltfriend was in the same house as them right now and the fact she was on friendly terms with him set him on edge.

"Just give it to me straight." he told the girls, "Does she still have feelings for Tender Taps?"

Scoots and Sweetie exchanged another cringing look before solemnly hanging their heads and muttered out, "Yes…"

Pip could feel his entire body stiffening.

* * *

Zecora examined Sugar Belle from top to bottom but once she got to the mare's eyes, she lingered there and gave out a, "Hmm…"

Big Mac, Spike, Applejack, and Starlight stood on the side in silence as they watched Zecora studying Sugar Belle. Finally the zebra turned to them, "It would seem in Sugar Belle, dark magic is holding its grip well. Her eyes have become very dim and that is quite grim."

"Dark magic?" Applejack voiced.

"Yes, you wanted to get rid of her fears with this brew, but alas it seems that the opposite is true. I think it is the potion that's blinding her with emotion."

Starlight pointed, "So you're saying that the potion was never intended to get rid of her fears, rather to increase them, right?"

The zebra nodded.

Spike spoke out, "But why would Sour Grape do this? Sugar Belle is one of the sweetest ponies around, what could possibly be her motivation to do such a dastardly deed?"

Applejack gave a determined look, "That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

Sour Grape combed through one of her many spell books she brought from her mountain cave home. Obviously the potion wasn't going to work on the dragon given she tried spells on dragons before and they have always failed. Sour surmised it was because of their biological differences to ponies but it was uncertain. And using the potion on Applejack wasn't going to work since she had observed the mare for awhile now and she would not be fooled easily. Not to mention the stories she heard around Ponyville of this couple helping save Equestria on quite a few occasions was also certainly a setback to her plans.

 _No doubt they'll try to stop me if they ever find out what I'm trying to do to them and the mare's family…_

She kept flipping through pages.

* * *

"So whose it going to be?"

"Excuse me?" Apple Bloom turned to Rumble after she finished cutting vegetables to put into the stew that he was stirring on the stove.

"Come on, Apple Bloom, it pretty obvious that you're still hung up on Tender Taps but you also really like Pip. So it makes one wonder if you're going to completely let go of Tender or if you're going to end things with Pip and go back to Tender. It's your classic old boyfriend verses the new boyfriend scenario."

"Oh, for pony sakes! Look, I may be overjoyed that Tender is back but I'm with Pip right now and that's the way it's goin' stay!"

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, what happens if Tender decides to come back for good? What then?"

AB was completely taken off guard by that question and ended up sputtering, "I… I…" then declared, "I need some air!" and she ran out of the farmhouse and into the orchards where she went to her parents' tree.

She stop at the base where their stone was and touched it while looking up to see the heart shape between the trees, "Oh, Mom… Dad… you got to help me… I'm so confused… I love Pip but I love Tender as well… I don't know if you've been watchin' over me all these years but could you possibly give me a sign of which boy I should love the most?"

There was nothing but silence in the air. Apple Bloom could feel her tears welling up and began to softly sang, _You were once my loving parents… You were all that mattered… You were once friendly protectors… Then my world was shattered… Wishing you were somehow here again… Wishing you were somehow near… Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed… Somehow you would be here… Wishing I could hear your voices again… Knowing that I never would… Dreaming of you won't help me to do… All that you dreamed I could… Concorde pears and Gala apples… very monumental… made you each the right companion… You were warm and gentle…"_ There was a pause before she sung out, " _Too many years fighting back tears… Why can't the past just die?! Wishing you were somehow here again! Knowing we must say, goodbye… Try to forgive, teach me to live… Give me the strength to try… No more memories, no more silent tears… No more gazing across the wasted years… Help me say, goodbye… Help me say, goodbye…"_

She crouched down in sorrow and released her tears.

* * *

Tender and Button came back with the games just as Rumble came out with a bowl of stew.

Scootaloo exclaimed, "That smells great, Rumble!"

Pip inquired, "But where's Apple Bloom?"

"She had to take a breather, but I'm sure she'll be back."

Tender motioned, "Perhaps I should check just in case."

Pip frowned and pointed to himself, "If anyone is going to check on her, it'll be me."

Tender frowned back, "Well, no offense to your relationship but I've known her longer then you have so I would be the most qualified to make sure she was okay."

Rumble whispered to the others, "I knew this was coming…"

The girls and Button nodded with a grimace.

Pip argued, " _You_ left _her_! That doesn't make you qualified at all!"

"Only because she wanted me to follow my dreams! That proves how unselfish and caring Apple Bloom is! And it proves how much she loved me!"

"Well she doesn't love you anymore! She loves me now!"

Tender scoffed, "Oh, please… you're just in a rebound relationship with her. And those things never last…"

Pip gnashed his teeth, for as much as he wanted to fight back, a part of him was afraid that the dancer was right.

Sweetie Belle quickly came between the two, "Okay, let's all keep our heads here. Yes, there are certain complications regarding Apple Bloom's true feelings between you two but fighting over her won't make that any better."

Scootaloo added, "Right, instead let's all have a taste of Rumble's delicious stew!" taking the bowl, hoping to ease the tension.

Awkward silence filled the air as the bickering colts intensely stared at the other.

Tender continued, "Mark my words, I will win Apple Bloom's heart again and you will see, we were meant for each other." He went to the door and left.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Songs featured are: Ain't Nothing but Bad Days Ahead from The Swan Princess 3 and Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease.**_

* * *

Sour Grape was still magically flipping pages in her books and started chanting, " _Formula non grata kayatus melvarta! I guess I've been naughty, I'm afraid I've been bad, I couldn't leave well enough alone… I dug up a horrible secret, you see and I'm afraid I've made it my own… It's something so wicked, I shudder to think… Of the despicable deeds that I'll do! Creating such chaos as you've never seen… And misery like you never knew… There ain't nothing but bad days ahead (ain't nothing)… Ain't nothing but bad days ahead (bad days ahead)… So kiss off your happiness, bury your dreams… Embrace this new feeling of dread… There ain't nothing but bad days ahead (bad days ahead)…"_

At that point Spike and Applejack were going up to Sour's room and knock on the door until they overheard her singing.

 _"_ _Formula non grata kayatus simper… The power to change is mine all mine…The first thing I'll change is the rules… Pear Butter and Bright Mac are soon going to find of how much hurt they have wreaked upon me!"_

Applejack had wide eyes from hearing that while Spike gapped.

 _"_ _From now on Ponyville will hear what I say… And whatever Sour Grape says goes… The world is my plaything, my yo-yo, my toy… And I won't stop 'til everyone knows… There ain't nothing but bad days ahead (ain't nothing)… Ain't nothing but bad days ahead (bad days ahead)… I'm the baddest of bad girls and now that I'm back… The forecast is written in red… There ain't nothing but bad days ahead (bad days ahead)… Aren't you scared? Full of fear? Feel like running and hiding…Well ain't that that a shame… 'Cause honey, it's too darn late! There ain't nothing but bad days ahead (ain't nothing)… Ain't nothing but bad days ahead (bad days ahead)… Move over, Nightmare Moon; Chrysalis, get lost…Take a hike, villainesses of the past! There ain't nothing but bad (wonderfully sad)… Wonderfully sad days (no no)…You've never had days (you've never had)… Til you've seen my mad ways…There ain't nothing but bad days, bad days ahead!"_

She let out a cackle.

Applejack and Spike exchanged worried looks and quickly ran away from the door before Sour knew they were there.

* * *

Apple Bloom came back inside the farmhouse only to see the solemn expressions on everyone's faces and inquired, "Where's Tender Taps?"

Scootaloo replied, "He left."

Rumble started, "But right before he did, he said-" but was cut off when Pip spoke up with a serious look on his face.

"He said he was going to win you back."

Her eyes widen, "He did?"

"Yes, but that's something we need to discuss." He turned to their friends and stated, " _Alone_."

They didn't need to be told twice as Button and Rumble started for the door and Sweetie and Scootaloo gave Apple Bloom a quick hug and goodbye and left with their coltfriends.

Once they were gone, Apple Bloom and Pip faced each other with serious expressions.

Pip spoke, "I know you still have feelings for Tender Taps, and I get that, he was your previous boyfriend before me but ever since he came back you've been excited around him and ignoring me… I poured my heart out to you, Bloom… and you told me you loved me…"

"I do, Pip…"

He held a hoof up and continued speaking, "I wish I can believe that, but Tender made a point about how you could be on the rebound and frankly, I think he might be right…"

She gapped, "How can you say that?! After everything that we've done?!"

"And those were the best moments of my life, Apple Bloom. But I don't want to be a second choice if you rather have someone else… I want you to want me for me… Tender said he's going to win back your heart, the question is… do you want him to?"

Apple Bloom frowned in thought and hung her head, admitting, "I don't know… Never had I felt so torn between two great guys… I need some time to figure it out."

Pip's face sagged and softly said, "Well… when you do decide… I'll be either waiting or backing off gracefully. Whatever your choice is, I just want you to be happy…" on that note he went to the door and left.

Bloom broke down and sobbed all the way to her room, wondering, _Why didn't I stop him?_

* * *

Starlight exclaimed in shock, "Sour Grape is plotting against you guys?!"

Applejack replied, "Right. I don't know the exact details, but it has somethin' to do with our parents."

Big Mac said, "But our parents were loving ponies, they wouldn't do anythin' to hurt others."

Spike motioned, "It doesn't make sense."

Starlight suggested, "Maybe you better look into this more by digging deeper into your parents' history."

"We may have to do just that." Applejack stated, "And I know who can help but we'll have to wait until morning before we can get some answers."

Starlight said, "It's for the best since we all need our rest especially Sugar Belle."

They turned to see Zecora was talking to Sugar Belle on the other side of the room.

Spike inquired, "Do you think Zecora can find a cure for her?"

Big Mac stated with a sad tone, "I hope she can…" His sister touched his left shoulder in comfort while Spike touched the right. He felt lucky to have such great support at this time, not only from his sister but his future brother-in-law who was one of his best pals in the past and still is to this day.

* * *

Apple Bloom stopped crying and went to her window and sadly began to sing while thinking of the two special guys that came into her life, " _Guess mine is not the first heart broken… My eyes are not the first to cry… I'm not the first to know… There's just no getting over you… I know I'm just a fool who's willin'… To sit around and wait for you… But baby, can't you see? There's nothin' else for me to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you… But now, there's nowhere to hide… Since you pushed my love aside… I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you… Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you… My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him"… My heart is sayin', "Don't let go, hold on to the end"… And that's what I intend to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you… But now there's nowhere to hide… Since you pushed my love aside… I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you… Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you…"_

She went back to the bed and started to sniffle.

Meanwhile, outside the farmhouse the rest her family was coming home, with Big Mac wrapping an arm around his shaking wife. Spike was with them too given the recent events and feared for the Apple family's safety particularly his fiancée. Once they entered the house, Big Mac and Sugar Belle went to their room leaving the engaged couple.

Applejack addressed her soon-to-be husband, "I appreciate you seeing us home, sugar cube but you should have stayed at the castle…"

Spike shook his head, "Applejack, a crazy unicorn has it in for you and your family, I wasn't about to leave you alone like that."

"Well I can't send you home with it bein' so late."

"That's okay, I was planning on sleeping over anyway by guarding your bedroom door."

"Hon, you know I don't need protection and I don't like the idea of you sleeping on the floor all night…"

"Please, Applejack, it would make me feel better if I know you're safe from harm."

Her eyes soften at his plead and made a small smile, "Okay… but you're not sleeping on the floor." She went to get extra blankets and went toward the couch and set them on there, making a makeshift bed.

Spike smiled at this and went up to his fiancée, giving her a kiss on the head, commenting, "You always were good to me…"

She smiled at him, "Only the best for my true love… I just hope I can be as good as a wife as my Ma was…"

"You will be… I just hope I can be a good husband since I didn't have anyone to show me how… Except maybe Shining Armor and Big Mac but even then I don't know much…"

"You're going to be fine, Spike, just remain true to yerself and it'll work out."

"I really hope you're right…" he went into an embrace with her before sharing a kiss then went to the couch-bed.

"Good night, Spike."

"Good night, AJ."

She went to turn off the light but not before she exchanged a loving look with her fiancé then the light went off and she went to her room thinking nothing but the life she'll soon have with the dragon that she'll be proud to call her husband. At the same time Spike was thinking of the pony he couldn't wait to call his wife. Then remembering what they heard from Sour Grape, they were determined to make sure that nothing was going to ruin their chances of being with the person they love, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **AN: Long time no see! Yes, it has been awhile since I last updated this but two big reasons for that was writer's block and a busy lifestyle since I am currently doing a Social Work Internship this semester. The biggest challenge for writing this story is finding songs that fit the plot and characters. And I could use some help on that my dear readers. You can suggest any song as long as it's from an animated movie, a Broadway show, or a musical movie or TV special. Thank you in advance for your help.**_


End file.
